


The Date

by Deweydell25



Category: Doctor Who, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sleepy Hollow Valentine's Day story set post Finale. Ichabbie, with a jealous Ichabod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew she would be surprised. He imagined her, opening the door of her apartment, throwing her arms around him and giving him a (chaste) kiss. He smiled at the thought. He had planned everything. He'd dropped off the red roses and heart shaped box of candy Abbie had helped him select for Katrina. Things were so much easier, now that the Sleepy Hollow police Department kept him on a generous retainer.having his own income was extremely helpful since he had resumed his married life with Katrina.

Abbie had insisted he take Katrina for a romantic dinner at the Sleepy Hollow Inn that evening. " Hey Crane", Abbie had said,"this is your first Valentine's Day in the 21st century, you need to make it special. His dinner reservations were set for 7:00.  
Abbie had even arranged for a car service to take them to and from the restaurant. It was only 4:00 at the moment, plenty of time to get back to the cabin to begin his evening with Katrina. This visit to see Abbie however, was important, this was special.  
He needed to show her how much he lo...cared about her. She had done so much for him to make him feel at home in this century. He had to let her know.

The florist had been very helpful. " two dozen yellow roses, "the smiling middle aged woman said. " Yellow roses symbolize respect and joy in friendship. From what you've told me about the recipient of this gift, these should be perfect".The woman carefully arranged the roses with baby's breath and other greenery, she interspersed some pink roses into the bouquet ,  
as well. "Pink roses are symbolic of admiration and sweetness." The arrangement was placed in a lovely cut glass vase. Ichabod had to admit it was beautiful. He hoped it would adequately express his feelings for Abbie.

" I can't imagine her not loving this Sir", the Florist continued. " Would you like to add a box of chocolates and some balloons?  
We also have greeting cards. You may want to select a blank card so that you can compose your own sentiment, you do seem to have a way with words."

" Thank you Madame , you have been most helpful."

" Oh anytime Sir," the florist returned, "I just want to say , your " friend" is one lucky girl! Enjoy your Valentine's Day!"

Ichabod took his flowers, candy and card and departed. He stopped at the park, to compose his special message to Abbie and then it was off to her apartment. He rang her bell and waited patiently, gifts in hand.

" Just a minute", he heard Abbie yell. She sounded a bit rushed.

"Crane?", she asked in wonder, as she opened the door. " What are you doing here? Come In." She noticed the flowers and candy and looked even more confused. "Are these for me? She took the vase and placed it on the coffee table. " They're beautiful, but why? You're supposed to be getting ready for your big night with Katrina."

"It is Valentine's Day Lieutenant, and I wished to give you a gift. Katrina and I will have the entire evening to spend together."  
This was certainly not the reaction Ichabod was expecting. Suddenly, he noticed Abbie's appearance. New lipstick. New hairstyle and My God! She was wearing a dress! A very tight dress! She looked amazing.

" Lieutenant, Ichabod asked, do you have an engagement this evening?"

" Ah yeah Crane, I Have a date"' Abbie said proudly.

"A date? What sort of date?" Abbie noted a slight edge to Ichabod's voice.

" You know, Abbie answered, as she put on her earrings, a date--as in spending time with a man for the evening".

" What man? Where did you meet this person? Ichabod's voice rose just a notch.

" Well Crane, not that it's any of your business, but he's a man I met last week, in the park.

" The park? Does this man have a name lieutenant?"

" Of course he has a name, it's John."

" What does this .. John do? Ichabod asked. He wasn't even trying to hide his distaste now.

" OK, that's it! I am not answering anymore questions! You are not even supposed to be here! I mean thank you for the flowers and all, but it's Valentine's Day. Go home to your wife Crane and enjoy your Evening and let me enjoy mine." Abbie's words tumbled out in a torrent. She was definitely losing her patience.

"Abbie, Ichabod moved closer to her and softened his tone. " I am just attempting to ascertain the intentions of your " date" this evening. For all you know, he could be a Demon masquerading as a man named John. It is certainly not out of the realm of possibility".

Abbie just stared at Ichabod silently for a moment. " What? He's no Demon, Crane! He's British.

"Oh",Crane said with a raised eyebrow, so because he says he is British, he can not possibly be a demon? Oh come now Lieutenant, you know better than that" 

" You know what I know better than Crane?" Abbie stepped away from him, hands on her hips. " I Know better than to stand  
Here and let you interrogate me about a man I 'm going out with, like I'm your teenaged daughter or something. I was in Purgatory for three weeks Crane! I can pretty much spot a demon a mile away. So you think the only males attracted to me are demons, huh? Thanks a lot for that! My date is no Demon! He is handsome and charming and he makes me laugh. I need to laugh Crane. I need to have fun in my life . Demon hunting isn't exactly a barrel of laughs you know! Why are you even here? Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm damned sure trying to be happy for you." That's when Ichabod saw it, a stray tear had welled up in Abbie's left eye and slowly cascaded down her lovely cheek. Several more were gearing up to follow that one.  
Ichabod moved closer to her. He had ruined everything, he never meant to make his sweet Abbie cry. He reached down and gently lifted her chin to wipe another tear from her cheek. He looked into her big brown eyes and could not resist the urge any longer. Just as his lips were almost touching hers... The doorbell rang.

Abbie took a breath , stepped away from Ichabod, and answered the door. In walked a tall, thin handsome man with a manic grin and a tight brown suit.

" Hello Abbie," the man said. He sensed the tension in the room. "Is everything alright?"

Before Abbie could answer, Ichabod stepped closer to the man and said" Everything is fine. I am Ichabod Crane , lieutenant Mills' partner, and who are you, he extended his hand.

The man smiled and returned the handshake, " Most people call me " The Doctor."


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie goes on her date with the Doctor and Ichabod reacts.

The Date (Chapter 2)

"Oh, a doctor. In what field of medicine do you specialize?" Ichabod asked.

" I don't practice medicine", the Doctor answered.

"You don't? "Ichabod asked with curiosity, "Then why pray tell do people call you the Doctor ?

"Long story, that", the doctor explained "A bit complicated really." 

Ichabod was starting to worry now. The wheels were definitely turning in his head. He did not care for the direction his mind was traveling."Please regale us of this 'complicated tale'. I am quite certain Miss Mills would like to hear every detail."

Abbie had had enough! Ichabod Crane had hijacked her date. She hadn't gotten a word in edgewise. Who did he think he was anyway. "Actually Crane, I'm certain of the fact that you need to leave ...now! " Abbie opened the door and motioned for Ichabod to exit. "You have to get ready for your dinner with your wife, remember?"

Ichabod knew he didn't have much time to convince her. How could he leave her with a grinning man in a tight suit who for some suspicious reason was called ''the Doctor". "Lieutenant, may I have a brief word with you in the kitchen."

"As long as it's brief." Abbie said through clenched teeth. "You don't mind, do you John?"

"Nah, take as long as you need." The Doctor returned cheerfully.

Abbie was seething as they entered the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you Crane?", she hissed, "are you trying to ruin my date? You really just need to leave right now!" Abbie refused to mention the 'almost kiss' between them. Some things were best left alone.

"Lieutenant", Ichabod said as calmly as he could , "Think about this a moment. Are you not concerned as to why on earth your date is called the Doctor if he does not practice medicine.  
I would think the possibilities of that particular moniker would certainly give a woman pause." 

Abbie thought a moment and frowned when she realized what Ichabod was implying.

"Wait just a minute Crane, I really do not care what he is called. And you know what? You need to get your mind out of the gutter, cause that's where it seems to be right now!"

"But Abbie", Ichabod moved closer to her. He stared at her with those damned piercing blue eyes of his and said. "I am just concerned that perhaps you are not thinking clearly at the moment. I believe you should postpone your date this evening , until we can discover more about this fellow."

Abbie was livid. She stepped away from Ichabod, putting up her right hand, "Excuse me ? postpone my date? Are you kidding me Crane! You just listen. I am going on this date." Abbie enunciated each word slowly. "I am going to have fun! And believe me, by the end of the evening I will know why they call him the Doctor"!

Ichabod's face fell at that last part, that was what he was afraid of. He realized however, he could not win this battle. Abbie was resolute, as she stood with her arms folded. "Well, if you will not listen to reason Lieutenant I will go and leave you to your 'date'", he spat out the word with venom.

"Fine, now go" Abbie ushered Ichabod out of the apartment. "Give my regards to Katrina"

The Doctor had tried to look busy when Abbie and Ichabod emerged from the kitchen. When Crane left, the Doctor asked "Are you sure everything's alright Abbie? Not having second thoughts about our evening are you?"

"No", Abbie reassured him as she put on her coat. "It's just my partner, sometimes he... oh never mind. I'd rather not talk about him tonight." She locked her apartment door. "So where to? I have been looking forward to tonight?"

"Oh so have I Abbie.", the Doctor said as they walked to what Abbie thought would be the Doctor's car. "Where we go tonight will depend entirely on you."

"What do you mean it depends on me?", Abbie asked

The Doctor stopped walking for a moment and asked "Do you trust me Abbie?" 

Abbie looked into the Doctor's big brown eyes (so different from Ichabod's sky blue ones). She saw safety and goodness in them. "Yeah I do."

"Well then, just keep an open mind and we'll be alright."

"Believe me. My mind is as open as the come.", Abbie declared. "So where is your car?"

"I don't drive one, this is my ride, the Doctor pointed to a wooden Blue box like structure, with the words " Police Public Call Box on the top. 

"This? This Box is your ride? It's so small, how do you ride in this? Can two people fit in this thing?"

"You'd be surprised" , the Doctor held the door open for Abbie. "Well go on then. Have a look".

Abbie gingerly stepped inside. "Whoa! This is amazing! it's so much bigger on the inside!"

"Yep", the Doctor said proudly, popping his "p". "That's the general consensus"

"Wow", Abbie looked around in wonder. She'd seen a lot in the past year , but this... "So if this is your ride. Then this is a space ship and you're what exactly?"

"I'm a Time Lord and this is the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Ok now let me get this straight. You are an Alien called a Time Lord and this is your time machine / spaceship, and in this contraption you can travel in time and space."

"You are a quick study! But don't call the TARDIS a contraption. She's a bit sensitive about things like that. So you seem to be taking this rather well, does any of this bother you?"

"You know something, if I'd met you a year ago. I'd probably be filling out paperwork to send you to Tarrytown Psychiatric. But, now as long as you're not a 'Demon Alien', you're ok in my book"

"I do like the way you think, Abbie Mills. So then, fancy a trip?"

"I'd be crazy if I said no",

"Some might say you'd be crazy if you said yes." The Doctor countered.

"Yeah, I can think of one", Abbie smiled. She knew she was in for the ride of her life that night and she couldn't wait!

Meanwhile back at The Sleepy Hollow Inn:

Ichabod Crane was miserable. He was attempting to enjoy his 'romantic dinner' with Katrina, but to no avail. He tried to carry on a conversation and feign interest in the tedious details of his wife's day. All he could do, however, was think about Abbie , his Abbie , out with an infernal grinning maniac in a tight suit! The man's mysterious moniker haunted him. Why was he referred to as 'the Doctor'? He absolutely shuddered at the possible scenarios befalling Abbie at the moment. His imagination was potent with images of his lieutenant and that man in various stages of undress. He knew it had been a while since Abbie had been with a man in the "Biblical sense".. She was beautiful, healthy and sensuous-- she looked so amazing tonight. He realized it wouldn't take much for that Doctor fellow to...

"Ichabod, Ichabod my love", Katrina's voice, though right next to him, was distant and intrusive.  
"Ichabod", she continued, "what on earth is troubling you? Despite your efforts to seem otherwise, you have been clearly distracted since our evening began. What is the matter? What has put you in such a negative humor?"

Prevarication was not something Ichabod Crane advocated , under most circumstances. He remembered when Abbie told him a half truth is a whole lie. But, in this case he could not tell his wife the whole truth. "Ah, you know me so well, my love. Actually, I am concerned about Lieutenant Mills."

"Miss Mills?" Katrina asked. "Whatever for Ichabod? She seems to have recovered from her time in Purgatory just fine. In fact when I happened to see her at the police station three days ago, she was practically glowing. She said she had met a young man in the park. She seemed quite smitten. She was very excited about his engagement with her tonight."

"She told you she had met someone?" Ichabod asked. Why had she not told him?, he wondered. Was he the only one who hadn't known about this 'Doctor' fellow? "Well, my sweet, that is just it. This fellow she is out with may have lascivious designs on the Lieutenant. She does not know him very well after all. They are together, unchaperoned, anything could happen.

"Ichabod", Katrina took his hand, "Come now. Chaperones? Really? The women in this century would scoff at that idea. It was not very popular with most young couples in our day, as you should recall.. You know as well as I that Miss Mills is a practical and prudent young woman.  
I am sure that in matters of the heart, she would certainly choose a young man who presents himself as a gentleman in every sense of the word. To be quite honest Ichabod, you would most certainly find fault with any young man Miss Mills took a fancy too. You two share a unique bond, forged by God, after all. In your eyes no man is good enough for her. You are quite like the overprotective older brother, attempting to keep his little sister out of harm's way.. My advice dear husband, Katrina's voice sounded just a tad colder, you must allow Miss Mills to live her own life, as we should live ours."

"Of course, you are right, my love", Ichabod sighed. How could he tell his wife that the feelings he was having for Abbie Mills, of late, were decidedly not of the 'brotherly persuasion'.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Next chapter: Abbie explores time and space with the Doctor and Ichabod explores his feelings about Abbie's new relationship. Thanks for reading. I love to hear what you think. Thanks to all of you who took the time to comment on chapter one ,you inspired me to keep writing this.. :)


	3. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie's date with the Doctor, Ichabod has a very bad night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So here is chapter 3 of this story. Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to leave a comment. I really appreciate your feedback. I tried to address some of your observations in this chapter., This chapter is mostly about Abbie's date with the Doctor. I had to change the rating for Ichabod's little scene at the very end. I had lots of fun writing this, hope you like it. : - )

It almost felt like a dream to Abbie. Here she was in an actual space ship with a 'Time Lord' called the' Doctor". (she really had to learn more about that) He promised to give her a trip of a life time and she'd said yes! Abbie had made a pledge to herself the three weeks she was in Purgatory. She vowed that when she was rescued she would start living for Abbie Mills..She had tried to be staid ,prudent and practical . When August Corbin took her under his wing, she made it a point to be the good little soldier. It was in Purgatory, having mock tea with the memories of Jenny and her teenaged self that, she realized she truly loved Ichabod Crane. The realization of her feelings confused and troubled her. Alas, she was powerless to fight her longing for her fellow Witness..Abbie, from the safety of the Dollhouse, would often watch the hopeless lost souls who passed outside her window constantly. They could do nothing to change the pathetic lives they had lived. Abbie made a promise to herself that when she re-entered her life, it would be on her terms. She would pursue happiness and fun. She would try to be less guarded and more open to adventure. Yes, the post Purgatory Abbie Mills would seize the day and enjoy every minute. Her new lease on life began when the Doctor walked into the park three days before.. He was fun, charming and handsome, just what she needed. 

"So, Abbie Mills", the doctor said cheerfully, "where in time and space will it be?"

"Well, since I have never done this before, how about a suggestion?"

"Right, OK then", the Doctor paced around the control panels. "We need a planet with great food. Pleasant atmosphere, scenic beaches, friendly natives, with very little chance of galactic warfare. "He looked at Abbie's three inch heels and said, "Those shoes will definitely not do if running becomes necessary." 

"Running?" Abbie asked

"Yep! That's why I wear these." The Doctor flashed his Converse All Stars at Abbie."You can't go wrong with Chucks!" He thought a moment and said, "Got it! Ontarra 5, Lavender skies, magenta sand. Their seafood is the best in the Adullian galaxy. They have a banana daiquiri that will knock your socks off and after dinner we can watch the suns set."

"Sounds amazing!" Abbie said dreamily. "Did you say suns set? You mean this planet has more than one sun?" 

"Yep, Ontarra 5 has three suns and two moons with stars so big they look like you could just reach out and grab them. The inhabitants have lived in peace for centuries. They do speak English as well as 205 other languages. They don't get too many human visitors, so it looks like you will be quite popular with the locals."

"OK, ready when you are." Abbie could hardly contain her excitement.

"Right" the Doctor set the coordinates for Ontarra 5, as he danced around the control panel. "Off we go then", he said as he pulled the hand brake "hold on" .

Abbie held on tightly as the TARDIS shook, lights flashing.

In no time at all, the TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Abbie disembarked. Abbie could not believe how colorful the city was. The Doctor explained that this was the largest city on Ontarra 5 and the center of commerce. There was so much to see. The sky was a beautiful shade of lavender. The buildings were all pastel colored with tall metal spires. There were moving sidewalks that made getting from point A to point B a snap. There were beautiful fountains and statues everywhere. The air smelled of hibiscus flowers. The trees that lined the main streets, had lovely iridescent leaves that sparkled in the suns light. Abbie thought a planet with three suns would be unduly warm, but the temperature was about 72 degrees Fahrenheit with a delightful ocean breeze. There were street performers in the dining district who sang and danced for the large array of pedestrians. The native Ontarrans were tall with green hued skin and large expressive grey eyes. The Doctor was obviously well known here, as he was greeted warmly by many in the crowd. 

"Doctor", a tall Ontarran tapped the Doctor on his arm.

"Silayan, as I live and breathe! How are you, old friend.?" 

"Life could not be better Doctor", he smiled at Abbie, "Who is this lovely creature? A new companion perhaps?"

"Nah, in between companions at the moment. This is Abbie Mills. I wanted her to sample the delicious sea food and see the suns set."

"Hello Abbie Mills, enjoy your stay on Ontarra 5. You are certainly in good hands. The Doctor knows all of the best places to go."

"Thank you", Abbie said cheerfully.

"The natives of Ontarra 5 and I go way back." The Doctor explained, "They are a good lot, honest, trustworthy. Just don't challenge them to a game of intergalactic poker. I'll never make that mistake again!"

"Ontarra 5", the Doctor continued "is a well known destination for business and tourists alike. It is as popular as New York or London are in your Solar System. There are citizens from all over the Adullian Galaxy here."

The couple reached their dinner destination, a lovely restaurant that overlooked the pink ocean.

Abbie could not make heads or tails of the menu, so she asked the doctor for a recommendation.

"Well, I like the fried Sippian with chips, I love chips. But the broiled Losatia is brilliant especially if you pair it with the Casparean wine. Whatever you do, don't order the grilled Rayalla, totally incompatible with the human digestive system. Oh, and you can't go wrong with the banana daiquiri, nectar of the gods, for sure."

Abbie decided to order the Losatia and a banana daiquiri. The food was absolutely amazing! It was the best sea food Abbie had ever eaten. The banana daiquiri was so good, she ordered a second. This was something the overly cautious pre Purgatory Abbie would have never done. The best part of the dinner, however, was the conversation. The Doctor happily regaled Abbie with tales of his exploits in time and space. Abbie was truly mesmerized and impressed at by all the Doctor had accomplished. 

"OK", Abbie said at the end of the eighth of the Doctor's stories "So now I think I know why they call you "The Doctor". You try to fix things, and make them better on an interplanetary level."

"Brilliant analysis Abbie Mills. Now tell me about yourself." 

Abbie felt so at ease with the Doctor, she knew he would believe her when she spoke about her life as a Witness. The Doctor listened with rapt attention, as Abbie recounted her life over the past year. 

"Ah," The doctor sighed, "No wonder your partner was concerned about our date tonight. You two share quite a special bond. You depend on each other greatly. Cherish that Abbie, a good companion is not easy to find. Believe me, I know" The doctor seemed a bit wistful when he said that. 

"I would not call Ichabod Crane my companion exactly. He does have a wife for that after all." Abbie was growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, so she tried to change the subject. "So when do we see the legendary Ontarran suns set."

"Soon", the doctor answered, "The best place to see it is on the beach. The couple left the restaurant and walked the short distance to the magenta sand beach. They walked along the shore until the suns set. It was truly beautiful. Sitting alongside of the doctor, Abbie watched in awe as each sun descended from the sky and the two moons of Ontarra 5 came into view. 

"That was wonderful", Abbie said, as she squeezed the Doctor's hand. 

"Yep! The Ontarran suns set never gets old. Are you up for getting your feet wet Abbie, the water is lovely tonight."

"Love to", Abbie agreed As she and the Doctor waded in the warm pink sea, the waves splashed against Abbie's legs and soothed her so much, she began to yawn. 

"A bit tired?" the Doctor asked, "I guess we better go. I wouldn't want you to miss your beauty rest, not that you need it of course."

"I guess. It is getting late", Abbie replied, "I have some research to do in the Archives tomorrow."

"Right then, let's head back to the TARDIS"

The Doctor landed the TARDIS right in the middle of Abbie's living room. Thank goodness Jenny was still on her date with Frank, or she'd never let her hear the end of it. 

"Thank you Doctor, this evening was nothing short of a dream. I can't believe I visited another planet tonight!"

"Glad to be of service Abbie Mills. Fancy another trip, perhaps? We've done space, now let's conquer time. You did mention that you love Billie Holiday. We could go to her Carnegie Hall concert, 1956. What do you say? This time next week?" 

"Sounds great!" Abbie could not pass up an opportunity to see Billie.

She had to admit a second evening with the Doctor sounded wonderful.

"It's a date then. I'll pick you up right here. Well, good night Abbie." The Doctor almost turned to step back into the TARDIS, but then he leaned into Abbie and pressed his lips to hers.

Abbie Mills did not see sparks fly or hear music when she kissed the Doctor. But when she looked into the doctor's warm brown eyes, she realized she could feel safety and comfort there. The fact was, the man she loved was married. Abbie, had to accept that . Although, she felt no guilt as her kiss with the Doctor lingered., her disobedient heart yearned for the lips of another. 

As Abbie drifted off to sleep that night, she still felt the echoes of the waves from the pink seas of Ontarra brushing against her legs. She tried to push thoughts of Ichabod Crane from her mind in favor of memories of lavender skies, magenta sand and warm, chocolate brown eyes. 

Ichabod Crane arose early the next day. He had a dreadful restless night. He tipped toed out of the bedroom, careful not to awaken Katrina. It was distressing enough that his coupling with his wife that night lacked the passionate fervor she desired. He had been much too distracted. He definitely needed a cold shower. The images of the dreams that haunted him throughout the night were still very vivid. Damn his eidetic memory! All night long he dreamt about Abbie and that Doctor fellow. God! the sight of her lovely arse as he rode her from behind. The taste of her sweet lips as he kissed her passionately. The sensation of Abbie's nipples hardening as he hungrily sucked and nibbled. The sounds of her moaning in pleasure as she approached her apex. All of these pictures plagued him as he hurriedly made his way into the shower. Ichabod Crane was ashamed and mortified as he turned on the faucets to wash away his lust. You see, when the man in his dream put his head back and called out Abbie's name in ecstasy, it was not the face of the Doctor Ichabod saw, it was his own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Next chapter Ichabod and Abbie talk about Abbie's date. Katrina has a sobering ah ha moment.


	4. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie discus the previous night. Katrina devises a plan. Jenny stirs the pot.

Katrina Crane had feigned sleep when her husband tip toed out of the bedroom that morning. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. Their "romantic" Valentine's Day dinner was anything but. Ichabod had been to distant and distracted for much of the night. Their love making had been lackluster and rushed. Ichabod tossed and turned in his sleep, clearly his dreams were troublesome. When Katrina had finally been able to drift off, she was startled by her sleeping husband. Ichabod had unmistakably called out the name "Abbie" in his sleep. The sound of his voice held no trace of fear or horror. No, Ichabod was most certainly dreaming of his fellow Witness with lust on his mind. In all honesty, she couldn't say she was surprised at this turn of events. She had known since her last day in Purgatory that Abigail Mills and her husband's bond was far more complicated than just a simple friendship. She knew there was love between them. She hoped, however, that their love was platonic and would pose no threat to their marriage. Of course she was not blind. She could see that Abigail Mills was an attractive woman in a modern sort of way. Miss Mills had clearly been her husband's right hand when he awakened from his two century slumber. She was certainly grateful for her kindness to them both. Katrina, first and foremost, was a devoted wife , who loved her husband.. She was also a very powerful witch once again. A strange smile began to spread across her face as she set about devising a plan of action.

Ichabod Crane made sure to arrive at the Archives at least an hour before Abbie's expected arrival .He had to give himself time to truly look relaxed when Abbie joined him. They had to work that Saturday due to possible demonic activity in the forest on the north side of Sleepy Hollow. Some teenagers had reported seeing wolf like animals not far from the highway. There had been no attacks reported, but the cautious Captain Irving wanted the Witnesses to research the possibility of a demonic connection. Ichabod Crane's hands twitched nervously as he thought about the events of the last 24 hours. He had to admit he was hesitant about facing Abbie after the dream he had the night before. His eagerness, however to discover how her date had progressed ,overrode his shame. Although he knew it was selfish to wish she'd had a miserable night, he couldn't help himself. The thought of her enjoying the company of that grinning maniac in a tight suit was just too much to handle. He hoped she had survived her date with her virtue intact. 

Abbie Mills awakened on February 15th, happy and refreshed. She'd slept extremely well and the memory of her delightful evening with the Doctor made her smile. There was just one little thing that gave her pause... Ichabod Crane. She knew seeing him that morning would be all kinds of awkward. His behavior the night before had been ridiculous and uncalled for. Why was he so interested in who she dated? It certainly wasn't as if they had a romantic future together, was it? They were, through no fault of their own, bound together by a Divine intervention. Ichabod Crane was married. He certainly had obsessed over Katrina for months when they were separated. Now he and his wife were together at last. Abbie was trying her level best to accept that. Why, she asked herself, was he making it so difficult for her to move on? Why had he almost kissed her last night. Most importantly, why did she really wish he had? "Get back on track Mills", she admonished herself. She pledged that no matter what, she was going to be nonchalant , Yes, cool as a cucumber ,when she arrived at the Archives. Ichabod Crane was not going to ruffle her feathers today!

When Abbie arrived, Ichabod was in his usual spot, poring over a huge tome. "Good morning Lieutenant" Crane said cheerfully. He was acting as if his behavior the night before had never happened. "I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

"Hey Crane", Abbie said with all of the nonchalant attitude she could muster. "Yeah, I had a great evening. How bout you and Katrina?"

"Oh, we enjoyed it immensely", Icahbod lied. "So you are most certainly looking well rested this morning. Early night?" he asked hopefully.

"No, not really. I just had a good night's sleep." Abbie knew Ichabod was 'fishing' for information at this point. She noticed him looking a bit nervous. "So. any leads on the werewolf sightings?" She decided to change the subject and get back to business. 

" Lieutenant, we cannot assume the creatures the teenagers spotted were in fact werewolves. According to this book there are several demon varieties that could easily be mistaken for the wolf like animals the young people mention. Here, look at these illustrations." Abbie sat down next to Ichabod and moved in closer for a better view of the pictures. She was so close, Ichabod could smell the delicate lavender soap she had no doubt used to shower that morning. He gulped when he imagined his beautiful Abbie, unclothed, in the shower. He noted the room was becoming decisively warmer.

"Whoa!", Abbie exclaimed, "They are some nasty looking things. They're huge. I hope those kids just have an over active imagination. I really don't want to have to go up against those monsters."

"There may be other explanations. Apparently there have been increased Coyote sightings in those woods within the last two years." Ichabod explained.

, "Yeah, Abbie said," well it's possible if the kids had a little too much to drink or smoke they may have perceived the animals as bigger than a normal sized Coyote."

Just then Jenny Mils appeared at the Archives door. She was carrying a large vase of flowers. The room was filled with the delightful fragrance reminiscent of her trip to Ontarra 5. Abbie blushed, realizing who must have sent the lovely arrangement.

"Special Delivery for Miss Abbie Mills." Jenny said in her best approximation of a 1930s delivery boy. "Wendy said someone dropped these off for you. I told her I'd be happy to bring them down here. Hey sis, these are beautiful. I have never seen Hibiscus flowers in this color and with such an amazing smell. Where did the florist get these iridescent leaves ? There's a card too."

Abbie took the card and smiled as she silently read:

" With fond memories of our evening together, I happily await our next adventure."

"All I know is he must have paid a pretty penny for this!" Jenny continued to 'stir the pot'. "Wow Abs, a gift the morning after? That must of been some date last night, huh?" Jenny winked and raised her eyebrows, she was enjoying this a little too much. Ichabod's heart sank when he realized what Jenny was implying. 

Abbie had had enough, "OK, that's it! Time to clear the air. I had a wonderful time last night. But the Doctor was a perfect gentleman! So both of you can just stop thinking what I know you're thinking."

"The Doctor, huh?" Jenny asked curiously 

"Don't even start Jenny", Abbie was clearly annoyed and Jenny could not be happier. 

OK, OK." Jenny teased, "So nothing happened last night. Well ,that's too bad. But that's what second dates are for, right?"

"Second date?" Ichabod asked, "Miss Jenny, you sister has said nothing to imply there would be a second date." 

"Well Crane", Abbie sighed, "actually....." That's when the huge tome Ichabod had been holding, suddenly hit the floor, narrowly missing his right foot.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin:

Katrina Crane had been deep in thought all morning devising a plan of action. She had thought about confronting Ichabod straight away about his amorous feelings for Abigail. She was dissuaded from this course when she remembered the adage her mother had taught her. She had even embroidered the verse in a cross stitch when she was ten.. "And I oft have heard defended, little said is soonest mended." Yes, she mused, confrontation could definitely wait. She did want to say anything she might regret later. Perhaps Ichabod's infatuation with Miss Mills was only a passing fancy, spurred on by the guilt of Abbie's time in Purgatory. Perhaps Abigail's new love interest would prove to be serious and she would soon be on the road to matrimony. That idea was comforting! Katrina had learned quite a bit about war strategy during the Revolution. She did not want to do anything rash, she would bide her time. Observe "the enemy", and gather ammunition. IF this was going to be a battle for her husband's affection, she had to ready the charge! 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you so much for reading and for all your kind comments. Your feedback inspires me to continue writing. The Katrina character in this tale is more feisty than I usually portray her. That's just the way she's coming across to me as I write this particular story. As, always, I would love to hear what you think. :)


	5. The complexities of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor returns. Ichabod and Abbie have a lot to think about.

The Doctor paced around the control panel of his TARDIS. He was decidedly restless today. He had prevented two inter planetary insurrections, taken a wonderful trip back to 1927 and even rescued a kite from a tree, much to the delight of two small children in Hyde Park. Although he tried to keep himself busy, his mind kept wandering back to Valentine's Day evening and a very special young woman named Abbie Mills. He found himself fighting the urge to jump ahead to their next date. What good is a time machine, he thought, if you could not use it to cheat once in a while. He decided against this course of action, however, in favor of a more prudent course. He decided he wouldn't rush things but he would send Abbie little gifts to let her know how much he anticipated their next meeting. In addition to the flowers he sent the day after their first date, he had also given her a first pressing copy of a Billie Holiday album ,and several fashion magazines from 1956. He attached a note asking her to circle the dress she would most like to wear for the evening and leave the magazine outside her apartment door on Thursday morning. 

The Doctor sometimes enjoyed the solitude provided when he as in between companions. It was during these quiet times when he and his oldest friend, the TARDIS, could compare notes and reflect. 

"I really like her too." he told the TARDIS when he had finally settled down enough to sit quietly, listening to his sentient ship. "I know she would make a brilliant companion, she has all of the ear marks for it. She is independent. She's extremely clever. She's strong and brave. There's very little that would surprise her, not with all she's seen already. She's got great calves for running and she's certainly a pleasure to look at. There's no doubt she's a star. But, she does have an important task to carry out. Her life as a Witness is crucial for the good and perseverance of humanity." And then, of course, there was the problem with Ichabod Crane.. Before he could lose himself any further in those big doe eyes of hers, the Doctor definitely wanted to know where he stood in her affections. He had to get to the bottom of Abbie's true feelings for her partner. 

Things were busy at the station with more "werewolf sightings", though still no attacks. Abbie and Ichabod had combed the woods where the incidents had been reported and found nothing. Abbie was relieved that Ichabod had been on his best behavior since Saturday morning. He had not asked her anything about her upcoming date with the Doctor. 

Every couple of days, Abbie would discover a little gift from the Doctor, placed neatly on her doorstep. She found she was anticipating their date more than she ever dreamed she would. Perhaps the recent developments between Ichabod and his wife were the reason Abbie had hoped for an "escape with The Doctor".

Katrina Crane had begun visiting the station more frequently. She'd breeze into the Archives with a smile and a kiss for her husband. She carried a vintage lunch basket filled with food for a cozy repast. She certainly greeted Abbie warmly, making sure to inquire about "her new gentleman friend". To her credit, Katrina always invited her to join them in her impromptu luncheons, she definitely had enough food for three, but Abbie consistently refused. "No, I wouldn't want to intrude. You two enjoy it, have a good lunch." Abbie would reply, with all of the cheerfulness she could manage.

"Lieutenant.." Ichabod would protest, "There's more than enough food. Your presence would be most welcome, please stay."

Abbie never did. She had to be honest, Katrina was making her extremely uncomfortable of late. She had a curious way of staring at Abbie. It almost seemed as if she could see right through her. Abbie was beginning to become quite unnerved by Katrina's constant scrutiny. She wondered if Ichabod felt the same way. She did not know what she was going on, but she did not like it. Katrina's lunch time visits were becoming an everyday occurrence. 

Before Abbie knew it, it was just one day before her second date with the Doctor. When Katrina arrived at the station that day, Abbie said a quick goodbye to her and Ichabod. She decided she needed some fresh air, so she made her way to the Deli across from the station house. It was a sunny day, unusually warm for late February. She decided to take advantage of the outdoor tables in front of the deli. She brought her lunch and was about to sit down when she heard her name being called. 

It was Luke Morales, "Abs, hey, mind if I join you?"

Abbie really needed some alone time, but she didn't want to be rude.

"No Luke, I'd love some company." she smiled.

"Great." He sat down across from her. "Did you get your usual, Turkey and Swiss on Rye, heavy on the mustard?"

"Hey, you remembered."

"It hasn't been that long, Abbie."

"I know Luke."

"So, I hear you're dating again." Luke said cheerfully.

"Wow! Word travels fast! Let me guess, Wendy.. right? But..ah.. Luke, I..."

"Don't worry Abbie, I wasn't going to ask you out or anything. I know what we had is in the past. I just wanted to say that I am glad you're putting yourself out there again. I mean you were just spending way too much time with Crane. It's like you two were joined at the hip or something. People were starting to wonder about you two, you know. You needed to find someone normal Abs, that Brit is too weird. Now that the Mrs. is back, maybe he'll give you some breathing room, huh?"

Abbie was clearly annoyed when Luke finished speaking. "Luke, listen, I know you mean well, but you do not know anything about Crane or me. There's a lot of stuff you wouldn't ever be able to wrap your head around. You don't understand anything about us, I, I mean about him. So, I'd advise you to mind your own business."

"I'm just saying Abbie," Luke thought Abbie was protesting a bit too much. He started to put two and two together and said, "Wait a minute, you're not saying you still... Really?? Abs, he's married. No wonder his wife is 'staking her claim' around here lately." 

Abbie suddenly realized how her answer must of sounded to Luke. "No ,Listen Luke, Crane and I are partners, good friends, that's all. Of course I know he's married."

"You keep telling yourself that Abbie, and maybe you'll really start believing it.." Luke took his sandwich, turned and left. 

Abbie suddenly felt sick when she looked at her turkey on rye. She put it back in the bag, got up and promptly, deposited her lunch into the nearest wastebasket. She spent the rest of her lunch hour in deep thought. She knew Luke was right. She felt disgusted with herself, but powerless to fight the love she had for Ichabod Crane. No wonder Katrina was becoming a permanent fixture in the Archives. She shuddered at how awkward and frustrating her life was. Her date with the Doctor could not come soon enough.

When Abbie returned to the Archives, Katrina had departed. Ichabod greeted her with a smile."Lieutenant, how was your lunch? You really should have stayed, Katrina always makes enough for three. She said she was disappointed you did not decide to join us." 

"Maybe next time Crane. You know, it's pretty slow around here right now. And I'm not feeling very well. So I think I'm going to check with the Captain and see if it's OK to leave for the day."

"Are you ill?" Ichabod asked with concern, he stood closer, fixed her with those damned eyes of his and clutched her hand. "I could accompany you home if you would like, I do not think you should drive alone if you are not well."

"No." Abbie said, perhaps a little too quickly. The sensation of his hand on hers was more than she could handle. Being alone in her apartment with Ichabod Crane for any length of time was definitely not a good idea. "No!" she said as she pulled away from his grasp. I just need some rest and hot tea. I should be fine in the morning, but I need to go now." Abbie took her handbag and made a hasty exit. Ichabod sadly watched her leave. 

He fell into the nearest chair and sighed. He was hopeless! He mused, he was a married man for God's sake, and he did love his wife. But no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his heart was held captive by those beautiful brown eyes of his fellow Witness and best friend ,Abbie Mills. It had taken all of the will power he had to avoid asking Abbie any questions about her upcoming date with that Doctor fellow. He had promised himself he would not interfere with Abbie's chance for happiness, no matter how much it pained him. He knew Katrina's sudden rash of "surprise visits" had upset Abbie. Their time in the Archives had always been special. It was not only the place they worked together, it was where their bond was strengthened during the early days of their friendship. Although Katrina was his wife, here in this special place, she was the interloper. Of course, he could never tell Katrina that. The realization that he wasn't being fair to either of the women he loved tore him to pieces. 

Abbie cried most of the drive home. Her heart and better judgment were clearly at war. Her rational mind told her to embrace the possibility for happiness the Doctor could provide. He was handsome, charmingly quirky and sincere .His life and experiences fascinated her. He could literally offer her the stars! He was the only "man", aside from her partner, who could understand the crazy life she led. Her heart however, her stubborn, unruly heart, was not willing to negotiate. It wouldn't budge. There was no doubt it belonged to Ichabod Crane, lock, stock and barrel. She could not continue to live like this..She loved a man who for all intents and purposes was off limits. She took a deep breath and told herself that she would no longer be ruled by an unrelenting, tyrannous heart. No, Abbie Mills was going for the brass ring, if she could find contentment with the Doctor, that's what she was going to do!

When she arrived at her apartment, she noticed the fashion magazine she'd left outside her door that morning was gone. Obviously, the Doctor had retrieved it. Abbie opened her apartment door and was startled to find a very surprised Doctor in her living room holding the magazine.

"Abbie Mills! Certainly didn't expect to see you here. Thought you'd be working. Hope you don't mind me parking the TARDIS here, didn't snoop, I promise."

Abbie smiled, "It's fine. In fact you're just the kind of doctor I need right now."

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows, "Really? How can I be of service Miss Mills."

"Actually, I just needed some company."

"Well then, you know the TARDIS and I were going to give you the grand tour tomorrow night. But there's no time like the present."

"Grand tour?" Abbie asked.

"Of the TARDIS, all you've seen so far is the console room. There's so much more to see! What do you say?" The Doctor flashed his manic grin.

Abbie smiled, "You know something, it's really hard to say no to you."

"Oh, I do like the sound of that." the Doctor replied, taking her hand and leading her into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS seemed to hum a greeting to Abbie when she entered. The sentient ship really liked this new human. Abbie's wonderful curiosity and caring concern reminded the TARDIS of another companion who left much too soon. She hoped Abbie might decide to stay. She hadn't seen her Doctor this happy in a long time. 

The Doctor proudly showed Abbie some of the countless rooms as he bounded through his beloved ship. Abbie could not believe how huge the interior of the TARDIS was. There were two kitchens, a med bay, a cloister room, many bedroom suites, several recreation rooms, a garden room and 2 cloak rooms. The Doctor explained that one of the cloak rooms held period clothing used when he and his companions traveled in time. He told Abbie that the dress she selected for their date the next evening would be waiting for her tomorrow night. There was even a huge swimming pool and a large music room. 

Abbie noticed an array of musical instruments in the latter. " Do you play all these? "She asked

" I dabble Abbie MIlls , I dabble". He pointed to the large piano in the middle of the floor and said " This is the one I'm best at."

" Really? I'd love to hear you play Doctor"

"Perhaps Later, There's still more to see."

Abbie was absolutely awestruck by the TARDIS. "Your ship is amazing Doctor!"

"Thank you Abbie, TARDIS likes you too. There are more rooms, but it would take quite a while to see them all.I haven't even really seen them all", he joked. "There is one more that I would like to show you though, it's very special to me." The Doctor took her hand and led her down several more corridors until they reached that special place. When the Doctor opened the door, Abbie couldn't believe the breathtaking beauty of the room. It looked like an exact replica of a planet with a burnt orange sky, twin suns, trees with silver leaves and slopes of deep red grass.

Abbie marveled, "Doctor, what is this place?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor said wistfully, "the Shining World of the Seven Systems, my home planet."

"It's beautiful Doctor", Abbie said as she looked into his eyes. Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and the sky lit up to a fiery orange enveloping the room in a warm sensuous glow.

"I can think of one thing more beautiful than this room Abbie." the Doctor gently lifted Abbie's chin and tenderly kissed her. Abbie surrendered herself to his embrace. 

She deserved this, she thought..What was the use of pining for a man she couldn't have? The Doctor was what she needed. Abbie squeezed him tightly, her head was near his chest. She hadn't noticed it before. She stopped and listened for a moment. She looked at the Doctor quizzically and asked "Two hearts?" 

"Yes, and at the moment they're both beating for you". Abbie pulled the Doctor's face down closer to her and kissed him hungrily against the rhythm of his beating hearts. 

Ichabod Crane left the Archives about two hours after Abbie's departure. He had been worried about her since her hasty retreat. He blamed himself for her sadness and decided to go to her apartment to check on her before he went home that evening. When he arrived at her building, he noticed her car was parked in its usual spot. He went to the door and rang the bell. When she did not answer, he became concerned. Abbie and Ichabod had exchanged house keys to use in case of an emergency. Ichabod decided Abbie could be in danger, so he opened the door without hesitation. Before he could call out to Abbie, he was startled to see a large blue box like structure in the middle of her living room. The words " Police Public Call Box" were painted on the top.

"How odd." Ichabod muttered. he pushed the door of the blue box open and cautiously entered. The TARDIS knew immediately who the human was. She sensed that he was unique and extremely clever..His concern for Abbie Mills was evident. He exuded an aura of earnest sincerity and devotion. He was also, however, the Doctor's rival for Abbie's affections. The TARDIS decided to allow the human to enter, she knew what she had to do.

To say that Ichabod was totally awestruck by the interior of the magnificent TARDIS would be an understatement. He walked around the console room in sheer astonishment.

"It is so much more spacious on the inside.", Ichabod marveled. He was startled by what almost sounded like a laugh. The TARDIS couldn't contain her amusement and had indeed laughed at Ichabod's perplexity. "What manner of conveyance is this?" he wondered. The TARDIS led him down several corridors. Ichabod could not get over the vastness of this structure. 

"There is no sense of malevolence in this place." Ichabod thought. If fact, he was experiencing an overwhelming feeling of peace and comfort as he explored the ship. He had the feeling that if Abbie was indeed present, she was certainly not in any danger. The TARDIS, however, was growing weary of entertaining her new guest and decided it was time to show Ichabod Crane what he needed to see. She led him into an empty room with a huge screen. The TARDIS had no intention of allowing Ichabod anywhere near Abbie and her Doctor. She merely allowed him to see the couple. The Doctor and Abbie had moved to a bench in the Gallifrey room. They were kissing and caressing with passionate fervor. Ichabod stared in shock disbelief as he witnessed his Abbie locked in the Doctor's embrace... Abbie was clearly not here against her will. Her passion and desire for this man seemed to be real. Ichabod could hardly breathe, his heart sank as he stumbled out of the room. The TARDIS had accomplished her goal and quickly led the lovelorn gentleman back into Abbie's living room. Ichabod left the apartment that afternoon with a sense of loss so great, he thought it would consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: If you are feeling sorry for the 2 Witnesses at this point, fear not. Better days are coming for Ichabod and Abbie. I just needed to wade through some angst in this chapter. There's a lot on tap for the next installment, including more information on the "werewolf" creatures. Thank you so very much for reading and commenting. I love hearing from you! Your feedback keeps me motivated. :-)


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod reacts to his discovery. Katrina makes a decision. Abbie prepares for her second date with the Doctor.

The Doctor and Abbie Mills were still enthusiastically engaged in their amorous pursuits oblivious to the heartache their passionate activities had caused a certain Ichabod Crane. Although the Doctor was certainly enjoying the sensation of Abbie's kisses and tender caresses, he was reluctant to take their current state to the next level. The Doctor noticed there was a distinct sense of hungry urgency and desperation in Abbie's kisses. He wanted to make sure her motives were based solely on her affection for him. He began to believe that she was using their intimacy as a way to forget someone else. He gently pulled away from the doe eyed beauty and sighed.

"Abbie", he said, trying to even his breathing, "I think we should slow this down a bit, perhaps save something for our date tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Yeah", Abbie agreed, "You're right. I guess we were getting a little carried away, huh?"

"Maybe just a little", the Doctor smiled warmly. "Hey fancy a snack. Don't know about you. But I'm feeling mighty hungry right now. We could raid the kitchen. We could have some sandwiches and tea. Do you like banana ice cream?

"Actually I've never tried it", Abbie replied.

"Really ? Never tried banana ice cream? That's a shame. Well then, prepare your taste buds, you are in for a treat!"

"Sounds great Doctor, I am starving, didn't really eat lunch today. And after we eat, would you play me a song in the music room."

"Anything for you Abbie Mills, anything". The Doctor happily took her hand and headed toward the kitchen.

Ichabod's head was still spinning as he walked in a daze through Sleepy Hollow park on his way to the cabin. The image of his sweet Abbie in the passionate embrace of another man was seared on his eidetic memory. Damn that Doctor! He shuddered when he imagined the lustful plans that man had in store for his Abbie. It should have been him! His arms should be holding her. He should be kissing her sweet lips. He should be the one caressing the luscious contours of her soft skin. It should be his hard length sliding inside her making her moan for more. She was HIS, but he could never tell her.

He had a marriage bond with Katrina, he did not take that lightly. But how could he live like this-- seeing and working with his Abbie every day, knowing he loved her, and unable to do anything about it.

"Ichabod Crane", he thought, "pathetic bounder extraordinaire.", that's what he was.

He arrived at the cabin still in a daze. Upon entering he noticed a note on the coffee table written in Katrina's handwriting:

"My dear Ichabod, I have decided to visit the library this evening to peruse the selection of novels you have recommended..."

He had to admit he was grateful Katrina was not home, he was too ashamed to face her. He took off his coat and went to the kitchen.

Abbie had given them a bottle of his favorite rum as a gift to celebrate his reunion with Katrina. It was still unopened until now. Ichabod really needed a drink on this miserable evening. He poured a rather large glass of Barbadian Best and sat on the couch . He closed his eyes as he attempted to savor the warm amber elixir. His eidetic memory would not afford him any peace. Images of his sweet Abbie coupling with that mysterious man in his strange blue box plagued him.

Katrina Crane had learned much from her week long' reconnaissance mission'. Her visits to the Archives confirmed her fears. Her husband had fallen hard for Abigail Mills. The truly sad aspect was how much both of them were trying to fight their growing, relentless attraction, but to no avail. Their feelings were clearly evident to anyone with eyes to see the obvious looks of longing that passed between them. Now that she had doffed the blinders she had worn for so long, the truth was right there in plain sight. Her sweet Ichabod loved another. Her conversations with him were becoming progressively awkward and stilted. They had not coupled since Valentine's evening and Ichabod gave no indication that he had any desire to do so again. Katrina knew her husband was ashamed and frustrated by his inability to resist his attraction to his fellow Witness. Ichabod Crane, most certainly ,did not take his marital obligations lightly. He would never break their marital bond, he had too much loyalty and honor for that.

Katrina also believed in the sanctity of marriage. But she could not stand to see her husband pining for another. She knew she had to be the one to make things right. She realized if she truly loved her husband she had to love him enough to let him go. Before she agreed to set Ichabod free, there was one test she needed to perform. If she was going to end her marriage, she had to know if Ichabod and Abbie's love was pure and destined to last. The test involved magic. She had to procure two very special items to carry out her task. Katrina reached into her handbag and pulled out the Smart Phone Ichabod had given her the month before. He had proudly shown her how to use it and had added the names of his circle of friends. Katrina scrolled down until she reached the person she knew could help her attain the items she needed.

She dialed.. "Hello, Miss Jenny? This is Katrina Crane, yes, Ichabod's wife. I hope you do not mind, but I wish to speak with you regarding an important matter concerning your sister. Would it be possible for you to meet with me later today? Wonderful! Three o'clock sounds perfect."

Jenny Mills had been sitting in Captain Frank Irving's office when Katrina called on Thursday afternoon.

"Hey, you'll never guess who that was Frank".

"Enlighten me Jenny," he replied

"Katrina Crane"

"Crane's wife?", the Captain asked, clearly intrigued.

"The one and only"

"Hmm, that's interesting. What does she want with you?"

"She says she needs my help with something involving my sister." Jenny explained

"I'm meeting her at the library in an hour."

"Well, good luck." Frank said as Jenny took her handbag. She gave Frank a discreet kiss and left.

Katrina Crane was waiting in the lounge area of the Sleepy Hollow library when Jenny arrived. She greeted her warmly.

"Miss Mills, thank you so much for coming on such short notice. What I have to say is of a delicate nature and I was hoping we might have our discourse in your vehicle rather than in a public venue."

"Sure, Katrina. My car's right across the street.", Jenny and Katrina walked to the car in silence. When they entered, Katrina began.

"Miss Mills" Katrina started.

"Please call me Jenny, Katrina. It's the way we do things now."

"Oh yes, quite right ah", Jenny, Katrina continued, "How would you describe the relationship between your sister and my husband."

Jenny wasn't so sure she should tell Katrina the truth. "Katrina, before I answer your question, I need to know you're not angry with my sister in any way, right?"

"Why pray tell, would I be angry with Abigail. Miss, I mean Jenny", Katrina corrected herself. "We can put all pretense aside. I think you already know what I have just recently discovered about your sister's emotional connection with my husband."

"Yeah, that's just it Katrina. I want to make sure you're not going to turn Abbie into a bug or something. I mean you did get your powers back and all right?"

"Yes, but rest assured I mean no harm to your sister. If I touched one hair on Abigail's lovely head with any hint of malice, Ichabod would never forgive me. More importantly, I would never forgive myself. I am after all a 'good witch'".

"So, ok ah, there's no easy way to say this to you , but if you really want to know...Abbie and Crane love each other. It's crystal clear every time they're together. I mean I get a kick out of teasing them sometimes, but those two are pretty much head over heels. The thing is , they know it's just not possible for them to be together, because...."

"Of me", Katrina said softly. "That is why I require your assistance Jenny. I have finally realized the true nature of the feelings the two Witnesses have for each other. I observed them very carefully this week. I cannot believe how blind I have been. I was living in a fool's paradise of wishful thinking, I suppose. I have to do the right thing for all parties involved. I will not hold my husband captive in a marriage, if his heart truly belongs to another. I must however, ascertain the strength of the commitment between Ichabod and Abigail. There is a way for us to determine whether or not their relationship is destined to last. It involves the use of 2 special amulets. When Ichabod and your sister each wear one in the same room, the amulets will emit an almost imperceptible glow at the same time. If this occurs, then I will know, beyond the shadow of a doub,t that my husband is meant to be with Abigail in every way, and I will release him from his marriage vows."

"You'd really do that Katrina?"

"My husband has a strong sense of honor Jenny, almost to a fault. He of course would never be the one to end our marriage, no matter how much he loves your sister. His 'duty' to me would keep him bound in a marriage I fear he would increasingly resent. That is most certainly not the sort of life I envision for him, or for me.

"Wow!", Jenny was truly impressed by Katrina's strength and honesty. She knew the situation could not be easy for her. "I'm in Katrina. What do you need me to do?"

"I was hoping you could help me procure the destiny amulets I need to perform the test. I have heard you are quite astute in locating items of this nature."

"Actually you're in luck in this case." Jenny replied. "There's a new cafe that just opened at the end of Main Street, it's called Spellbound. The grand opening was just before you escaped from Purgatory. The Cafe just sells lattes and the like, it's really been giving Starbucks a run for its money. But in the back, the owner, Cameron Rivers, sells spiritual, and wiccan supplies. He'll probably have what you're looking for and anyway he owes me a favor."

"Oh," Katrina asked, "Do you know the proprietor well, Jenny?"

"Yeah, Cameron's a local guy. We dated a little in high school. He used to have a shop in the West Village. I helped him keep it fully stocked with some of the more unusual items his rich clients would sometimes request. I have been meaning to go and pay him a visit. I'm still wondering why he packed up and left the village. He was making beaucoup money in Manhattan .Why he left that to set up shop in Sleepy Hollow is beyond me."

"Perhaps", Katrina speculated, "he was homesick?"

"No", Jenny replied, "that's not the Cameron I know."

"Does he practice Witchcraft Jenny?"

"He's a Mohawk, his father was a very powerful Shaman. He wanted Cameron to follow in his footsteps, but Cam had other ideas. He and his father kind of had a falling out and Cam left Sleepy Hollow after he finished college. He dabbles in spiritual stuff here and there. He certainly does know the power of magic though. I'll tell you one thing I would never, ever want to get on his bad side."

"Well that is not likely to happen during our visit to his establishment", Katrina assured her.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road then. Oh one thing about Cameron", Jenny advised, "he thinks he's a ladies' man, so just don't take him seriously when he flirts, and believe me he will flirt."

"Thank you Jenny", Katrina said, "forewarned is forearmed, is it not?"

"I couldn't agree more". Jenny and Katrina drove down to the end of main Street and parked right in front of the Spellbound Cafe and Wiccan Apothecary Shop. When they entered the eatery, they were met with the heady aroma of rich coffee and sweet baked goods. The decorating style was an eclectic, mixture of antique and mid century modern. The lighting was soft and comforting, business appeared to be quite good, as most of the tables and lounge nooks were occupied. Most of the clientele appeared to be in their early 20s. Jenny asked the young woman behind the baked goods display where Cameron was, before the girl could answer, Jenny was lifted off her feet by two strong arms.

"Jenny Mills", the tall dark haired, very attractive man said.

"Cam, I swear, if you don't put me down I'll.." He put her down before she could finish her threat.

"You'll what? Is that any way to treat me Jen? I was wondering when you'd finally find your way in here. So did you come for the latte or for me?"

"Didn't come for the latte", Jenny smirked

"Now you're talking," Suddenly Cameron noticed Katrina standing quietly near Jenny "And who are you lovely lady?". He fixed his green eyes on her seductively.

"Mrs. Katrina Crane , I am certainly pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Rivers. Jenny speaks very highly of you."

"Does she? He seemed genuinely surprised. "Well, we have known each other for quite awhile.".

"Cameron", Jenny said, putting a hand on his arm, "could we have this conversation in private please"

"Of course Jen, Mrs. Crane follow me." Cameron led them through the doorway leading to the spiritual and wiccan supplies. Katrina was quite impressed with the vast variety of items he carried. He opened the door to another small room which served as his office.

"Please take a seat ladies". Katrina and Jenny sat in the two seats facing Cameron. "So how can I assist you today?"

"Mr. Rivers, Jenny indicated that you might carry Destiny amulets here. Is this true?"

"Destiny amulets, Wow, I don't get too many requests for those anymore. You're in luck though, I do have a few. They come in two styles, a cross and an oval amulet each includes an 18 inch chain. If the two wearers share a romantic destiny each amulet will emit a soft pink glow. The glow only lasts a few seconds, so you have to pay close attention or you'll miss the sign."

"I knew you'd come through Cam", Jenny smiled. .

"Thank you Mr. Rivers, I would like two crosses please. How much will they be?" Katrina reached for her handbag.

"I couldn't charge you Mrs. Crane. Any friend of Jenny Mills is a friend of mine."

"You sure about this Cam?" Jenny asked, "I mean business is business after all?"

"Listen Jen", Cameron returned, "You helped me acquire half the merchandise in here. Consider the amulets a gift." The ladies followed Cameron to retrieve the amulets. "Is there anything else I can help you with? You know the latte is really good here. How bout I treat you ladies to some?"

"Maybe some other time Cam, but... there is something I wanted to ask you though.."

"Yeah Jen?"

"Why are you back in Sleepy Hollow anyway"

"What do you mean, the wayward son can't come home?"

''Come on Cam, you know what I mean."

"Listen Jen, I came back to Sleepy Hollow because I'm needed here." He stared at her in silence for a moment as if he was waiting for her to make a connection.'

"Wait a minute", Jenny replied, "what exactly do you know.?

"Enough. Enough to know we shouldn't speak about this here. I'll be in touch, I promise."

"You better be. You know I hate your riddle crap right?"

"I know, same old Jenny. I wouldn't expect anything less." Just then Cameron's phone rang.

"Oh I'd better take this."

"Sure thing Cam, and if I do not hear from you in a few days. I will be back!"

"I have no doubt of that Jen. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Crane."

"Thank you Mr. Rivers." Katrina said cheerfully.

"Katrina", Jenny asked as they walked back to the car. "I was thinking, why don't we get something to eat before I drop you back at the cabin. My treat"

"Oh, I would enjoy that immensely, Jenny." Katrina really did not have any friends of her own in Sleepy Hollow. She liked Jenny's honesty and straight forwardness. She hoped they could truly be friends, no matter how things turned out between her sister and Ichabod.

When Katrina returned home to the cabin. She was surprised to see her husband, asleep on the couch. There was an opened bottle of rum on the coffee table in front of him. She sighed and retrieved a blanket from the bedroom. She gently covered her sleeping husband and tenderly kissed his forehead. "I do love you Ichabod, but I want you to be happy", she said softly as she turned off the light.

Abbie and the Doctor had certainly enjoyed a delightful evening together. They'd shared a delicious meal of toasted sandwiches. and luscious banana ice cream. The Doctor had shown off his musical skills on the piano. He enthralled her with Chopin, Mozart and even Duke Ellington and Hoagy Charmichael. He had told her more amazing stories of the incredible things he'd seen during his over 900 years of existence. Her favorite story was how Janis Joplin had presented him with the coat he loved so much. Abbie smiled as she pondered why the two men in her life were both centuries old and each held a special attachment to their coats. Abbie was truly impressed with this fascinating alien and his wonderful ship. When Abbie looked at her cell she couldn't believe it was ten o'clock.

"Doctor, I didn't realize how late it was getting I do have to be up early tomorrow."  
"Of course", the Doctor sighed, "guess it's time to call it a night" . The Doctor placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Doctor, thanks for this evening, Abbie smiled, you and the TARDIS are amazing. When I was driving home this afternoon, I thought the day couldn't get any worse. And now after spending time with you,. I can honestly say this was the best day ever. I'm so looking forward to our date tomorrow.

"As am I Abbie Mills, 7:00 sharp. The TARDIS and I will be here in this exact spot."

"Good night Doctor", Abbie kissed his cheek as he entered the TARDIS. When The Doctor departed Abbie suddenly realized how exhausted she was. She quickly showered and changed for bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she realized how glad she was she and the Doctor hadn't moved too quickly. Abbie knew she couldn't force herself to love the Doctor. Their kisses that night, however held the possibility of something more and that was enough for Abbie.

Ichabod Crane awakened on Friday morning, with a stiff neck and the sour taste of rum in his mouth. He had slept fitfully on the couch the entire night. He noticed the aroma of coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. He quickly got up and headed for the bathroom. After showering and dressing, he gingerly made his way into the kitchen where Katrina met him with a sweet smile and a hot breakfast.

"Ichabod, my love, I decided to make you breakfast this morning. I trust you slept well. You looked so peaceful when I returned home I decided not to wake you."

"That was most considerate, Katrina. And thank you for the breakfast, but you need not have gone through the trouble."

"Nonsense Ichabod, what were you going to eat, those ghastly donut holes again? You need to have a better morning repast than that".

Ichabod didn't say anything. He certainly could not tell his wife that he liked the donut holes because they reminded him of his early days with Abbie. The days when it was just the two of them. No, he couldn't say that, so he just said nothing.

"Ichabod", Katrina said as she opened an oblong box. "I was not able to give this to you last week on Valentine's day, for it just arrived at the jewelers yesterday. It is my special gift to you Ichabod. She took the amulet out. Now you must promise me you will wear this always. It is quite special. The stones encrusted on the cross, will help to ensure your safety during the trying days ahead." She placed it around his neck. "I have bought a similar one for Miss Mills. I will be dropping it off today. It is only right for her to have the same protection, she is your fellow Witness and we both owe her so much."

Abbie awakened on Friday morning feeling calm and happy. She had actually dreamt of the Doctor and the TARDIS and not Ichabod Crane.

"That's progress", she thought. it was the first time in months Ichabod had not invaded her dreams. She quickly dressed and headed to work all the while anticipating her date with a very special Time Lord.

Ichabod Crane entered the Archives with mixed emotions. Normally he happily anticipated Abbie's morning arrival. He loved her smile when she greeted him. He liked to watch her sip her morning coffee . He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him when she would absentmindedly bite her lip when she was deep in thought. He adored it when she laughed at a joke he'd made or something he 'd done that tickled her fancy. There were so many times in the quiet of the Archives that he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her that she belonged only to him. This morning though, his thoughts kept wandering back to the image of Abbie in the arms of another .Although he knew it was wrong, he felt his anger rise as he wondered if Abbie had planned her afternoon tryst with the Doctor.

When she'd left the Archives the previous day feigning illness had it all been a ruse to run into the arms of that man! The more he thought about it, the more angry he became. "Pull yourself together man", he admonished himself. "You have no right to be angry. What Abigail Mills does, does not concern you. You are a married man, with a wife who loves you!" Ichabod knew if he truly loved Abbie, he would have to accept her relationship with the Doctor no matter how distasteful the idea was.

Abbie entered the Archives humming the song Skylark . It had been the last song the Doctor had played for her and she couldn't get it out of her head. She was smiling radiantly and Ichabod had to admit, he hadn't ever seen her more relaxed and happy. His heart sank when he realized the Doctor was responsible for her uplifted temperament.

"Good morning Lieutenant, you are most certainly cheerful this morning. I trust you rested well last night. Ichabod could hear the venom oozing out of his voice with every word he uttered, though, he was powerless to stop it. Seeing Abbie in front of him brought back all the memories of her locked in a passionate embrace with the Doctor. He decided he needed to calm down before he said something he would regret.

"If you'll excuse me Lieutenant, I shall return shortly".

"Sure, Crane" Abbie answered. "Are you ok? You look a little upset?"

"I am quite well Lieutenant", He said curtly. "Certainly nothing for you to worry about." he quickly turned and left the Archives. Abbie noticed his hands twitching nervously as he exited the room.

"That's weird", Abbie thought, "I wonder what's eating him?" She really hoped his behavior had nothing to do with her date that night. He had been on his best behavior the whole week, she hoped he wasn't going to spoil everything now. She really did not want to deal with her partner's irrational possessiveness if she could avoid it.

Ichabod took a deep breath when he left the Archives, glad to be away from Abbie. He hated himself for being angry with her, but his unbridled jealousy was making his attempt at rational thought impossible. He made his way to the men's room. When he opened the door he was greeted with an amused look from Luke Morales.

"Oh" Ichabod thought, "why Morales? Why now?"

"Hey Crane, you Ok man? You look a little green. There is a nasty stomach flu going around. You'd better watch it".

"I do thank you for your concern Detective, but I am quite alright."

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want you spreading any stomach bugs to your wife or to Abbie. Speaking of Abbie," Luke couldn't resist having a go at Crane's weakness. "I hear she's going on a second date with that guy she spent Valentine's Day with. I know you must be happy for her Crane. Now that you and your wife are together again, it'll be nice for Abbie to have someone to settle down with."

"Not that it is any of your business Detective, but Miss Mills has said nothing about settling down." Ichabod said gruffly.

"Well Crane , most women want to settle down eventually. Abbie's no different, she'd make a great wife and mother; and she is going on a second date with the guy. You know what they say about second dates don't you?" Luke noticed Ichabod's look of panicked confusion and smiled mischievously. "Oh wait a minute, maybe it's best if you don't know. Anyway, I am happy for Abbie. See 'ya Crane."

Luke discarded the paper towel he had used to dry his hands and departed leaving Ichabod more confused than he could have imagined.

When Ichabod finally returned to the Archives he discovered Abbie had departed. He noticed a post it note she'd left on the cover of the large tome he had been transcribing before her morning arrival. She explained they were short staffed that day and the Captain had asked her to accompany another officer on a routine police call that did not require him .Truth be told, Ichabod was glad for the reprieve, he needed more time to clear his thoughts before he faced her again.

Abbie did not return to the Archives until well after two o'clock. She walked in cheerfully humming the same tune from her morning arrival, obviously her temperament remained upbeat. She smiled at Ichabod and said. "Sorry Crane, you would not believe how much paper work we had to fill out for a run of the mill domestic call. I love my job, but it's the paper work that gets to me every time. Did I miss anything here?"

"No Lieutenant, it has been rather quiet today. I did discover two more Demonic varieties who could certainly be mistaken for were wolves. Would you like to see the illustrations?"

'Sure", Abbie said as she sat next to him. Crane's anger had dissipated hours ago, replaced with a sense of quiet resignation. He realized all that should matter was Abbie's happiness. But when he looked at her, sitting so close to him, he couldn't help but wish she knew how much he loved her. Suddenly the door of the Archives opened and they were joined by Katrina and Jenny.

"Hey you two", Jenny said, "hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"Of course not Jenny", Abbie replied quickly, "what would you possibly be interrupting?"

"Good afternoon Katrina, Miss Jenny" Ichabod said as he rose to greet his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ichabod, Miss Mills", Katrina replied. "I hope you have not been cooped up in here the whole day, it is really quite a lovely day. Unusually warm for February."

"Alas, my love, I've been indoors the entire day. The Lieutenant however has had the opportunity to avail herself of this fine day."

"Well, at least one of you enjoyed the sunshine."

"Miss Mills", Katrina said as she walked toward Abbie. "I actually came to bring you something?"

"Something for me?", Abbie asked curiously.

"Yes, I gave Ichabod a special protective cross this morning. Have you noticed it?"

"No", Abbie admitted. She had been trying to avoid looking at Ichabod to closely whenever she could help it. The looks he gave her when they were alone often made her temperature rise. She did look now. " Oh, that's a beautiful cross Katrina.

"Yes, well Miss Mills Since you are Ichabod's fellow Witness and very dear to us both, I thought you should have one too." Katrina removed the cross from the box. "Please allow me to place it around your neck."

"Sure Katrina, Thank you", Abbie said.

Katrina stepped away and stood near Jenny discreetly paying close attention to the amulets. After several seconds the amulets emitted an almost imperceptible pink glow. She was sure Ichabod and Abigail had not noticed it. Katrina looked at Jenny who nodded in affirmation. There was no longer any doubt, The 2 witnesses were meant for each other body and soul. Katrina sighed.

"Well, I know you still have work to do , I will see you at home then Ichabod." She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Of course my sweet, I will see you then". Katrina turned to walk out, Jenny followed.

"Are you ok, Katrina?", Jenny whispered when they were in the hallway.

"Yes, Jenny". Katrina said as, a tear escaped her eye. I thought I had prepared myself, but it was much more difficult than I had anticipated. "No matter though. Your sister and my husband are bound by fate to be together. There is nothing I can do to stop what is meant to be. I will be fine Jenny. Really I just need some fresh air."

"I can drive you home, if you'd like", Jenny offered. She placed a comforting hand on her arm. 

"No, I'd rather walk a bit. Thank you for everything." Katrina turned and made her way toward the exit.

Jenny had to admit, she had a lot of respect for Katrina. It couldn't be easy for her right now. She never thought she'd say it, but she really liked Crane's wife, and hoped they would become good friends.

Time passed quickly and before Abbie knew it, it was 4:30. She said goodbye to Ichabod and headed back home to prepare for her date with the Doctor. Abbie knew she would be changing into a 1950s dress on the TARDIS, so after she showered , styled her hair and put on her makeup. She was ready to go. Just as the hour of her date approached , Jenny came home totally unexpectedly. Abbie thought she'd be out with Frank that night.

"Hey, Sis," Jenny said cheerfully, "ready for your big date?" When she noticed Abbie's casual attire she asked, "That's what you're wearing? I thought he was taking you somewhere special."

"Yeah, well", Abbie stammered a bit, the less Jenny knew about the true location of her date the better. "I, ah we're going to a kind of costume thing. My date is providing the outfit."

"A costume thing? Really?" Jenny had a hard time believing anything Abbie was saying. "Who is this guy anyway, Abs? You've been very mysterious about him and anyway... we really need to talk about you and Crane."

Abbie was getting annoyed now. She didn't need her sister meddling in her life. "Jenny how many times do I have to say it? There is no me and Crane."

"Ok, you know what Abbie..", Jenny decided her sister needed a wakeup call, fast. "If you want to live in Denial Land that's up to you. But you need to hear me out first. There's something I found out today about your future with Ichabod Crane. I think we should talk about this before you go on your date." Just as Jenny began to explain what she'd learned, there was a whoosh of air in the middle of the living room. Suddenly the TARDIS appeared.

Jenny just stared for a second, then she went for her gun. Abbie motioned for her to put the gun away. "It's OK", Abbie explained, "it's just my date"

"What?" Jenny asked incredulously,

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and entered the room.

"Hello Abbie" the Doctor said with his trademark manic grin, "Oh, company", he noted when he saw Jenny.

"Yes Doctor, this is my sister Jenny. Jenny this is the Doctor"

"It is a pleasure Jenny", the Doctor said.

"Yeah, same here I guess", Jenny returned. "So you're the mysterious Doctor huh? What's this thing you came in anyway?" She moved closer to inspect the TARDIS. "You are not taking my sister out in this box are you?"

"Yep!" The Doctor replied. "Don't worry the TARDIS is 100 percent safe. Your sister couldn't be in better hands. The TARDIS really likes Abbie."

"Wow! You're not exactly the guy next door, are you?"

"Nah, not me." the Doctor agreed.

"And you're ok with this Abbie? You trust this guy?" Jenny inquired.

"With my life Jen, I really do. And you know what, as soon as I get back. We'll have a nice long talk about anything at all. But now the Doctor and I have to leave. Bye Jen."

Abbie quickly pulled the Doctor into the TARDIS before her sister could say another word.

"Nice to meet you Jenny." The Doctor managed to say before Abbie yanked him in and closed the TARDIS door.

Abbie stood with her back up against the TARDIS door, blockade style .

"Doctor get us out of here now."

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit Abbie?" The Doctor asked as he set the coordinates for their trip.

"Your sister seems lovely". the Doctor noted.

"You don't really know Jenny, Doctor. I love her to pieces but, trust me on this the less she knows about you the better. I don't even want to think about what she would do if she found out you have two hearts."

"Well, Abbie Mills we have successfully escaped your sister. Let's get to our evening, yeah? The TARDIS has some surprises up her sleeve. She wouldn't allow me to have a look at the dress you're wearing tonight."

The Doctor pretended to pout. He ushered Abbie into the cloak room.

In a corner on a fancy padded hanger was an exact copy of the dress she had selected from the 1956 fashion magazine.. It was a lovely midnight blue, with a cinched waist and tiny rhinestone accents around the collar and sleeves. It had a side slit and fell just above the knee. The TARDIS had thought of everything and even her undergarments were authentic to the period. She wore a black lace 1950's bra and panties set with nylon stockings and lacey black garters. She had never felt so feminine, every curve was emphasized with vintage flair. She had a matching evening bag and shoes. Her hair was styled in an attractive updo. The TARDIS had even provided earrings and a lovely necklace. When Abbie gazed at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe the transformation . She really looked like she had stepped out of 1956. When she was certain everything was "in place", she walked out of the cloak room to find the Doctor in his Tux and Black trainers waiting expectantly for her to emerge.

"Abbie Mills", he said , as he appraised the doe eyed beauty "You are a vision"

"Why thank you Doctor", Abbie smiled. She felt like a princess at that moment and couldn't wait to see what other wonders lay in store on this special evening with her Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This chapter is my longest ever. The character Cameron will play an important role in the next chapter. I could not resist having Jenny meet the Doctor. Thank you so very much for all the wonderful comments, kind words and support. Your positive feedback inspires me to no end.


	7. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed

Jenny Mills was hardly ever flustered, but that is exactly what she was at the moment. She stared in confused disbelief at the spot her sister had occupied just moments before. Abbie was supposed to be the practical, cautious one. Yet, her older sister had seemingly thrown caution to the wind and taken off with some strange man in a blue box. The weirdest thing of all is that Abbie seemed to trust him so implicitly. Before Jenny had time to ponder the odd scene she had just witnessed, her phone rang. 

"Hey, Jen", Cameron said with a seriousness Jenny wasn't used to. I told you I'd be in touch"

"Yeah Cam, what's going on?"

"It's best if we don't speak about this over the phone Jen. All I'll say is I need to see you. Something big is about to go down in this town and it's really just the beginning".

 

Ichabod Crane heaved a sigh of relief when Abbie Mills left the Archives at 4:30 that Friday afternoon. He had successfully managed to control his jealous anger and avoid saying anything he might regret later. "Abbie appeared to be so happy today", he thought. "Morales is right, I should be happy for her." Ichabod was quite pleased that Katrina had given Abbie the gift of a protective cross that afternoon. He realized how blessed he was to have such a thoughtful, loving wife. It wasn't that he did not love Katrina. The problem was, he loved Abbie so much more. When he and Katrina had married, he thought they would grow old together. He pictured his life with her through the years, children and grandchildren, laughter, smiles and tears --- a full life. Now, though his heart and his mind were so full of Abigail, it overwhelmed him. When he closed his eyes to dream , when he awakened in the morn, it was always the image of Abbie's face that soothed him. She had become his port in the storm he called his life, and he wished to God he could tell her that.

Ichabod continued his troublesome musings until he reached the door of his cabin. He was startled, upon entering, to see Katrina seated on the couch waiting expectantly. His heart sank as he looked at her .Her beautiful eyes and face held traces of the tears she had obviously shed before his arrival. Ichabod felt a sense of dread as he realized what had caused his wife to weep. " Ichabod" , Katrina said softly, "we must talk"...

Meanwhile in 1956:

Abbie and the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS. A brisk Autumn wind greeted them ,as Abbie was immediately mesmerized by the sights and sounds of 1956. She squeezed the Doctor's hand as they emerged from the alley where he had discreetly parked the TARDIS.

"I cannot believe this, I'm in 1956!" Abbie beamed. She drank in the people, cars, the neon signs, all the sights and sounds of a 1950s November night in New York City.

"Correct Abbie Mills", the Doctor said cheerfully. "This is the decade of Elvis Presley, Buddy Holly, big cars and Howdy Doody. You seem more excited to be here than you were on Ontarra 5".

"It's just the idea of being in the past, of time travel. Ontarra 5 was an amazing, beautiful place; but it was another planet. Here we are on Earth decades before I was born. I don't know why, but that excites me more than space travel. Maybe because it's more real, yet so magical. There is just something about being here in this decade that seems more fantastic to me. And that's why it's so special. The Doctor gave Abbie a perplexed look. "Sorry Doctor, I guess I'm not making much sense."

"Actually, Abbie", the Doctor clarified, "you're making perfect sense to me. It's just that I've never quite heard time versus space travel explained in those terms before. Look across the street." the Doctor pointed to the Carnegie Hall marquee.

It was resplendently lit with the words "Billie Holiday - Lady Sings The Blues - Tonight". 

"So Abbie Mills are you ready?"

"Oh, yes!", Abbie exclaimed as they dashed across the street.

 

Jenny Mills hurriedly answered the door when she heard the bell ring. 

"Hey Jen", Cam said as he entered the apartment.

Ok Cam, Jenny said impatiently, " sit and spill it". What in the hell is going on? I'm tired of your cryptic BS..

"Ok , Ok Jen" Cameron said as he put up his hands in mock surrender. He was clearly taken aback by Jenny's demanding attitude. "Listen, I'll tell you everything you need to know, but clearly there's something wrong. What happened to make you so upset?

"Well, besides your ' mysterious phone call, my sisters freaking me out big time."

"Abbie? " Cameron asked in surprise. "Abbie's the practical one, always has been anyway.

"Yeah, we'll I thought so too", Jenny replied, until tonight.

"What happened tonight?"

"Cam, listen," Jenny sighed ,"it's way too complicated. I don't even really know what's going on with that girl. Anyway, let's just concentrate on you and why you're here"

"Actually Jen, everything I have to tell you concerns your sister and her fellow Witness." 

"Wait", Jenny asked in amazement, "you know my sister and Crane are Witnesses?"

"Yeah Jen. I know just about everything", Cameron said as he took a seat on the couch. Jenny sat next to him.

"You know me", Cam continued, "I never wanted the life my father led. I watched as the visions and dreams my father had seemed to consume him. He always walked around with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew too much about too many things. My dad always told me I couldn't escape the gift, that I should embrace it, study it. Try to harness the magic that was so much a part of life as Shaman. Instead, I shunned his life, and he believed I was rejecting him and the culture that he was so proud of. Ironically I did profit from what my father taught me. The shop in the village was built on the lessons and knowledge that were so much a part of my upbringing as the son of a powerful shaman. He always said that one day my destiny would catch up with me. 'Cam', he told me. 'You won't listen to me, but one day your gift is going to bite you on the ass so hard you won't know what hit you'. That day came a year ago. I began having dreams about Sleepy Hollow. They were sketchy at first, then progressively more real and frightening."

"I would see flashes of things. A headless man in 18th century clothing, grotesque demons. I saw Abbie and the other Witness confronting Ro'kenhronteys.The visions plagued me. I did some research on the things I was seeing in the visions and everything began to make sense., I realized the only way I could find peace was to embrace my gift and follow my destiny. I'm part of this now Jenny, just like the rest of you. Turning my back is not an option. I moved back to Sleepy Hollow to fight alongside you. My foresight will aid you in the battles to come and believe they will come, one after another. The first one starts tomorrow night with the full moon. Big , hairy, nasty Lycanth Demons are poised to strike. We can win this one though. I know how to stop them"

Jenny was silent for several moments as she tried to process everything Cameron had told her. "You know I think we should call Frank right now. Before you go into detail and start discussing strategy. We need Abbie and Crane too. Thanks Cam, I know this isn't the life , you wanted, but we can all say that. None of us asked for this. And you know I bet your Dad is looking down from heaven and..."

"Laughing his ass off", Cameron smiled.

"No, What I was gonna say", Jenny clarified, "is I think he'd be really proud of you. And hey if you've got a plan to defeat these things we should be sitting pretty."

"Yeah Jen, that's the great thing about having this gift, forewarned is forearmed."

Jenny recalled, "Hey, you're the second person to say that in 24 hours."

"Who was the first?" Cam asked , 

"Katrina Crane! The wife of the other Witness. 

" You mean that gorgeous red head who bought the amulets?"

"Yeah Cam", Jen confirmed.

"Funny thing about her. She's in my visions too, but when I see her, she isn't with Crane."

"Really", Jenny asked her curiously piqued. "Who's she with?"

"With me", Cam replied.

 

Ichabod Crane sat on the living room couch, straight, wooden backed. He attempted to keep his hands from twitching nervously. He knew what was coming?

"Ichabod", Katrina said taking his hand." I know you love me. I have no doubt of that"

"Of course I do Katrina", Ichabod replied squeezing her hand, "you are my wife. I am a fortunate man indeed to be espoused to you."

"I believe in honesty my love", Katrina continued, "I have finally realized your true feelings for Abigail."

Ichabod attempted a weak protest, Katrina cut him off. "Do not, try to hide the truth Ichabod. I know with certainty that your love for Miss Mills is destined to be."

"How do you know Katrina? Why do you speak with such certainty."

"The crosses I presented to you and Abigail are Destiny Amulets. I never meant to deceive you Ichabod, but I had to be sure. The amulets will not only offer you both protection. They were designed to reveal true love. When I placed the cross around Abigail's neck, it glowed at the same time yours did, indicating the two of your are meant to be."

"Katrina", Ichabod said, "I made a vow when we married. I have an obligation to you and I fully intend to honor our matrimonial bond."

"That is just it", Katrina rose from the couch, and walked to the fire place. Ichabod followed .. "That is just the point, Ichabod. I do not want you to continue our marriage due to an archaic sense of obligation. It is most certainly not my desire for either of us to languish in a marriage solely to honor a marital contract forged over two centuries ago."

"Is that how you view our marriage, as simply a 'contract' Katrina?" Ichabod asked in dismay.

"No Ichabod, but I fear, as each day passes that is what it will become for you. For both of us really." Katrina gently held Ichabod's face in her hands. "Your heart belongs to another. If you attempt to deny the truth, it will only serve to prolong the inevitable. You and Abigail Mills are destined to share your lives together. I will not stand in the way of what was always meant to be."

"Katrina" , Ichabod sighed, as he embraced his wife. "I am sorry. This is not the life we thought we would have when we married so long ago."

"No, Katrina smiled, "it certainly is not, but that is the point. It was so long ago. We must realize fate has brought us to this moment. Your future is with Abigail Mills. I am a strong woman Ichabod, believe me I will not break because of this. I want us both to find true happiness in this century. We must end our marriage, forged in the past, in order to embrace our future." 

Suddenly, Ichabod's cell rang. "I will not answer it Katrina."

"Ichabod", Katrina advised, "it could be of importance. You should at least, determine who is calling."

Ichabod looked at the name of the caller. "It is Miss Jenny". Immediately, Ichabod, feared something could be wrong with Abbie. He took the call.

"Miss Jenny", Ichabod said, clearly worried, "Is everything alright with The Lieutenant?"

"Don't worry Crane", Jenny said trying to ease Ichabod's fears. "Abbie is fine as far as I know she's on her date." Katrina noted Ichabod cringe and became a bit concerned.. "I've tried to reach her, but her cell may be out of range, at least for awhile", Jenny continued.

"Out of range? That is unusual is it not? The Lieutenant is quite conscientious when it comes to staying in touch."

"Yeah", Jenny replied, "but in this case I wouldn't worry about it. I left her a text and a voice mail. I'm sure she'll be in touch eventually. Any way I'm coming by the cabin in about an hour. There's been a development in the were wolf sightings. The Captain wants us to meet at the Archives at 10:30." 

"Very well", Ichabod replied, "I await your arrival Miss Jenny. Good bye."

"Ichabod", Katrina asked, "is everything alright with Abigail?"

"I believe so Katrina, though Miss Jenny was a bit cryptic about Abbie's location. She is on her date tonight." Katrina, noticed Ichabod's voice sour when he uttered those words.

"Ichabod", Katrina said gently, "you do realize that this young man Abigail is seeing tonight poses no threat to her love for you. "

"Katrina", Ichabod sighed, "I think Abigail's relationship with this fellow has become much more serious."

"I truly doubt that Ichabod, the Destiny amulets are never wrong"

"I know what I saw Katrina", Ichabod insisted

"Saw?" Katrina asked

"Yes, unbeknownst to Abigail, I saw her locked in a passionate embrace with that man yesterday afternoon. It was clear to see what would happen next".

"Well", Katrina replied, "that explains the rum last night. But, things are not always the way they appear to be. You, of all people should know that. No matter what you saw, Ichabod, Abigail Mills' heart belongs to you and you alone. Nothing, and no one can change that now."

 

The concert was sold out. Abbie, the Doctor and the rest of the audience milled about the lobby until the doors to the hall were opened and everyone filed in. Abbie excitedly noted the amount of celebrities in attendance that night. The Doctor presented their tickets to the usher, and they were escorted to their seats. Abbie had never attended a concert at Carnegie Hall, she was impressed with the grandeur of the venue. When she considered all of the legendary entertainers who graced that stage, she got goose bumps. The seats the Doctor had procured offered an amazing view of the stage. 

Abbie turned to the Doctor and said " Oh, this is just so perfect Doctor, I'm so excited I have goose bumps."

"Really?" The Doctor teased, "goose bumps already and our evening is only just beginning? Well, just wait -- it gets better." He squeezed her hand.

The lights dimmed and there she was, Billie Holiday in the flesh. Years of drug, alcohol use and hard living had clearly taken a toll on her body by 1956. That November night however, she stood straight and confidently in a lovely white gown, with white Gardenias in her hair. She held the audience captive from her first song ("Lady Sings the Blues") to her last ("What a Little Moonlight can do"). Abbie was as mesmerized as the rest of the audience and watched the iconic singer with rapt reverence. When Billie sang "I'll Be Seeing You", Abbie couldn't help thinking of Ichabod .Billie's rendition of the song was filled with pure, heartfelt emotion. Abbie let out a sigh, as a troublesome tear wandered down her cheek.

"Something wrong Abbie?" The Doctor whispered leaning into her more closely. 

"No Doctor, it's just the song is so beautiful", she lied. He squeezed her hand more tightly. 

When the house lights slowly came back on, everyone in the packed house was on their feet giving Miss Holiday a well deserved standing ovation.

" So", the Doctor asked, "how are those goose bumps now, Abbie Mills?"

"They're even bigger. So what's next?"

"Well, I know a little place where they serve the best Bananas Foster on this planet." 

"You really like bananas huh?"

"Yep! Shall we?", The Doctor put his arm out for Abbie, she latched on and off they went.

The Doctor escorted Abbie to the front door of a cute little cafe on a side street a few blocks away from Carnegie Hall. 

"Doctor", a cheerful, bearded man greeted the Doctor warmly. "It's been awhile. We were wondering when you'd show up again."

"Hello Ben, sorry, it has been too long. I brought a friend to experience your glorious Bananas Foster. This is Abbie. Abbie, Ben is the owner of this amazing place.

"Hello, Ben, pleased to meet you", Abbie smiled.

"Same here Abbie. Always pleased to meet one of the Doctor's lovely friends. Your usual table Doctor?"

"Yep", the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Abbie followed Ben to a cozy, intimate booth in the back of the little cafe. A flickering candle on table added a distinct romantic glow to the atmosphere.

"So Doctor", Abbie asked as she looked at the Dinner menu, "what do you recommend."

"Well, since Ontarra 5 has probably spoiled you as far as seafood goes, I'd recommend the burgers here. They're really good".

"Sounds Perfect." Abbie and the Doctor ordered and enjoyed a filling meal as they discussed Billie's performance.

"You know Abbie, you're not a very good liar," the Doctor said as they waited for their dessert.

"Excuse me Doctor, what did you say?" Abbie was clearly surprised by the Doctor's statement.

"When, Billie sang "I'll Be Seeing You", you were crying. Care to tell me why? The truth this time?"

Abbie sighed, what was the use in lying anyway, she thought. She trusted the Doctor and didn't want to keep secrets from him. 

"You're right Doctor, but, I didn't really lie..It was more a half truth. Oh what am I saying? You know my mother used to say a half truth is a whole lie. And here I am trying to sugar coat what I did. I did lie to you Doctor. I guess I'm as transparent as glass, huh?" 

"Well, I wouldn't say that Abbie, but I do think I know why you were crying. I think it was the same reason your kisses were so urgent yesterday afternoon. Am I right?" 

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. I want you to know I never meant to use you as a substitute or anything like that." Abbie reached for the Doctor's hand. "The truth is, stupid me is in love with a man I can never have. And I wish I could forget him and love you, .. sweet, wonderful you. But no matter what I do it always comes back to Ichabod Crane. How pathetic is that, right? So you know what? I wouldn't blame you if you just want to take me home now and forget you ever met me."

"What before dessert?" The Doctor teased as he wiped away a tear on Abbie's lovely cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"When I met you Abbie", the Doctor continued, "I couldn't believe how amazing you were. You're smart, courageous and very easy on the eyes. We have a lot in common, we two. Both of us, are committed to saving humanity in our own way. I'm not going to lie Abbie, I had hoped we could be more than just friends. But there are some things that are just meant to be. You and your partner are proof of that. He's a lucky man Abbie.

"He's a married man Doctor", Abbie replied sadly.

The Doctor smiled. "Abbie, centuries could not keep you from your apparent destiny with Ichabod Crane. What makes you think his marriage can keep you apart if your fates are as entwined as they appear to be?"

"I don't think it's that simple really Doctor. Crane would never leave his wife and I would never ask him to."

"Stanger things have happened Abbie, stranger things indeed. So are we still friends?"

"Of course Doctor, forever,friends. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Now that's what I want to hear".

"Sir", the waiter said,as he placed the sweet treat on their table, "your dessert."

"Brilliant!", the Doctor replied. "Abbie you haven't lived until you've tasted this." His excitement over the banana dessert set before them was infectious. Abbie couldn't wait to try it. The Doctor watched as she took her first bite.

" Oh", Abbie gasped in delight, "this is heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Will the Witnesses be together at last? Will Cam and Katrina find happiness together? And what about the Doctor? These and other questions will be answered in the next chapter of The Date. 1 or 2 more chapters to go until the end. The characters in this chapter had a mind of their own, I just went with it. Thank you so very much to all of you who took the time to comment on this little story. I love hearing from you and your feedback is what drives me to keep writing. ;-)


	8. Sealed With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron explains strategy. Ichabod and Abbie have a heart to heart talk.

When the Doctor landed the TARDIS in Abbie's living room, Abbie steeled herself for the conversation she promised Jenny they would have. It was midnight when Abbie returned home, Jenny, a true night owl, would surely be wide eyed and ready for their talk.

"That's funny", Abbie told the Doctor. "I figured Jenny would be sitting here waiting to interrogate me. Instead she's not even here. Oh wait", Abbie remembered ,"my phone didn't work in 1956. She frantically checked her messages. Sure enough there was an urgent text and 2 voicemails from her sister. "I can't believe it Doctor, there was a meeting at 10:30 about a case Crane and I have been working on for the past few weeks, and I missed it. I never miss meetings!" Abbie was clearly annoyed with herself.

"Abbie Mills, Hello ", the Doctor said pointing to the TARDIS. " Time machine remember? I can get you to your meeting in time with no problem."

"Yeah, but no offense Doctor," Abbie explained, "You and the TARDIS would raise too many questions if you landed in the middle of the Archives. Would it be alright if you just brought me back here to 10:00 let's say. Then I could just drive over myself."

"Sounds like a plan Abbie.", the Doctor agreed. "Ready when you are".

"Thanks Doctor", Abbie said gratefully, as she kissed his cheek. They boarded the TARDIS and were back to 10 pm in no time.

Abbie didn't bother changing her clothes after she and the Doctor said good night. She just jumped in her car, and headed to the meeting.

Ichabod, Jenny, Captain Irving, and Cameron, were all awaiting Abbie's arrival before they began the meeting.

Ichabod, was pacing nervously. Jenny was talking to Frank, while Cameron was examining the contents of the black cases he had brought from his shop.

"Miss Jenny", Ichabod said, Perhaps you should phone your sister once again. It is almost 10:30".

"Keep your shirt on Crane, it's only 10:25. She's got 5 minutes."

At 10:27 Abbie breezed into the room.

"Made it.", She said smiling.

Ichabod breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Abs!" Cameron bounded over and gave her a hug.

" Cam", Abbie was clearly surprised, "what are you doing here?

"Hey, I'm the man with the answers Abbie. I can help you take out those big hairy bastards in the woods." He took a look at her and said, "Whoa, girl, this Witness thing really agrees with you."

"Wait a minute, you know I'm a Witness?" Abbie asked.

"Oh yeah, long story, I'll tell you later but, I mean you look good! He gestured to her dress. "You're really working the whole retro gal thing. I like it. I really do." ' "Well", Abbie noted, I see you haven't changed much. " Still the "Notorious F.L.I.R.T."

"Ah", Cameron cringed, my nickname from high school still haunts me I see."

Abbie laughed ."You know what they say, if the shoe still fits..."

Ichabod had been watching the whole exchange between Abbie and Cameron. He did not fail to notice how Rivers was ogling Abbie at the moment. 

"Mr. Rivers", Ichabod said with impatient annoyance, "now that the Lieutenant has joined us, shouldn't this meeting commence."

"OK, sure." Cameron returned, "A little territorial, huh Mr. Crane? I can understand why, believe me." 

Ichabod looked at Cameron with distaste. Who does this impertinent fellow think his anyway, he thought.

Ichabod fixed his eyes on the outfit Abbie was wearing as she took a seat next to Jenny. "Another tight dress, worn to please that blasted Doctor", he thought. He had to acknowledge she looked good enough to eat. She had absentmindedly crossed her legs and her lacy black garters were distractingly visible. He valiantly tried to tear his thoughts away from Abbie and concentrate on what Cameron was about to say. But Zounds! She did look delectable.

"So", Cameron began. "The creatures in the North Woods are called Lycanth Demons. Cam pointed to a large sketch he had drawn of the creatures based on his visions. They are the first warriors in a strategic move by Moloch and the Horseman of War to wage battle against the Witnesses and their allies."

"Mr. Rivers", Ichabod asked, "If you were aware of these Demons, why did you wait until now to inform us of their presence?"

"Unfortunately, most of my visions do not happen on command". Cameron clarified.  
"Things are revealed to me in their own time. As soon as I understood what we were up against, the time and location of this confrontation, I called Jenny." 

Jenny said, "Yeah, that was earlier this evening. We contacted The Captain and here we are."

Cam continued, "Now as I was saying, these Lycanth demons are being used to weaken our resolve. The reasoning is if they assail us with one skirmish after another, they make us more vulnerable in the larger battle to come. The Lycanth Demons are a big, nasty pack of hideous wolf like creatures. Upright they stand over 7 feet, with razor sharp teeth and dagger like claws. They are the stuff of nightmares, believe me."

"Have you encountered them before Cam?", Abbie asked.

"No, thankfully", Cameron replied, " only in my visions. "You see my visions have become extremely realistic. I can anticipate an outcome based on what I see, but I can't guarantee one. There are many things that can determine the final outcome of an event. My gift gives us a heads up, so we can prepare for the most likely scenario." 

"Do you know if we will encounter the second Horseman in this battle, Mr. Rivers?" Ichabod asked with concern.

"No Crane, your son will not be there tomorrow night. He's too important to waste his time with this little skirmish." 

"You know my son is the second Horseman?."

"You might be surprised what I know Crane," Cameron replied, as he looked from Abbie to Ichabod knowingly.

"But anyway, the Lycanths are dispensable. They are the first sacrifices in a highly calculated series of battles that will become increasingly more difficult. We are quite lucky in this case. The Lycanths are powerful, grotesque creatures, but they are not very bright. We can defeat them with these". He opened the large black case he had on the table. The case was filled with what appeared to be silver bullets..

"Silver bullets?" Frank asked, "I thought that was just a myth."

"It is." Cameron clarified. "It is not the silver that will kill them, it's what's inside. These are filled with a combination of Holy Water, Sea Salt and White Sage. The 3 combined are lethal to the Lycanths. These will fit any standard police fire arm."

"I understand the holy water, but why sea salt and sage?" Frank asked

"Sea salt", Cam explained, "is much more effective against Demons than regular salt. White Sage traditionally offers powerful protection against evil forces."

"What part of the body should we aim for?", Jenny queried. "What's the fastest way to kill them?"

"Great question from the best shot in the room, our own personal Annie Oakley," Cam smiled. "Yeah, you need to aim between the eyes or the back of the head. If you get them there, they will vaporize on contact. no fuss, no muss. no tell tale bodies to mess with. If you miss the desired target, you'll just end up making them angry. And believe me, an angry Lycanth, is a lethal Lycanth" .

"What time are they set to attack?" Frank asked.

"We need to be in the woods by twilight. They seem to have used some kind of cloaking spell to hide the presence They've obviously been in the woods for some time based on how long the teenagers have reported seeing them. My guess is their spell is not very strong. We need to remove their cloak".

"How?" Abbie asked.

"Actually", Cam answered, "a powerful Witch could remove it."

"Katrina". Jenny offered

"I do not think we should get Katrina involved in this Miss Jenny".

"Why, Crane? It couldn't hurt to ask her. Let her decide." Jenny said firmly. "After all, who else could we get, that we all trust?"

"I suppose you are right." Ichabod, agreed. "I shall ask her tonight."

"Well, now that that is settled. Let's load the guns and prepare for tomorrow."

After the guns were loaded, everyone prepared to head home.

Jenny said, with just a trace of mischief, "Abbie, Frank and I are going to get a late night bite at the Diner. Would you mind taking Ichabod home?" 

Being alone in her car with Ichabod that night was not on Abbie's agenda, but she agreed anyway. " Sure".

"Thanks Abs", Jenny smiled. "And don't think you're off the hook from our little talk."

"Of course not", Abbie smirked. "Good night Jenny, Captain."

"So lieutenant", Ichabod asked as Abbie began the drive to the cabin.

"How long have you known this Rivers fellow?"

"Oh, Cam's a local guy. He grew up right here in Sleepy Hollow. He and Jenny used to date in a high School."

"So you would say he is trustworthy then?" 

"Yeah", Abbie replied, "Cam's a great guy."

"He seems a bit too flirtatious, to be quite honest" Ichabod said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well", Abbie replied, "Don't worry about him flirting with Katrina or anything. If Cam knows she 's your wife he'll treat her with respect. You know I knew Cam's dad. He really raised Cameron to be respectful and proud of his culture and traditions. Cam just kind of lost his way a little. Now though, it seems he's embracing what he learned from his father. Too bad his dad isn't alive to see him now."

"But anyway, Cam's always been a flirt," Abbie smiled. "That's just his way, we don't take him seriously. I think it's because he just hasn't met the woman who can settle him down yet. I really think when he meets the right one, he won't need to flirt anymore."

Ichabod, quietly thought of what Abbie had said.. He smiled when he realized that for him, she was his 'right one'. Now that Katrina had cleared the way for him to be with Abbie, there was only one thing standing in his way... That Doctor! 

As Ichabod continued to muse, he noticed his jealously creeping back again. He looked at Abbie as she drove. She was so lovely in the dress she wore for another man. He knew he should just stay silent, but he could not help himself.

Abbie was lost in her own reverie, Thinking about the irony of her love life . The man she loved was only inches away from her, she thought sadly, but she was forced to distance herself from him. Abbie was glad Ichabod had stopped talking. The silence made things easier.

"I trust you enjoyed your evening with your date tonight, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, Crane I did", Abbie said, disappointed Ichabod had broken the peaceful silence.

"Lieutenant, do you really believe your attire tonight was suitable for a meeting of such grave import" .

"What?" Abbie asked He was starting up again and she was not in the mood. "Crane, how I'm dressed should not concern you." 

"I was just observing that perhaps you should have taken the time to change into something more appropriate before you joined us. Was your evening with that man so memorable that you did not wish to shed the frock you wore in his presence?" 

That was it! Abbie's last nerve had been breached. Abbie pulled the car over and turned off the ignition.

"Why are you even doing this? You do not get to do this. Do you hear me Crane? You do not get to talk about the Doctor. He is a wonderful man. A caring, intelligent, perfect gentleman who took me on the best date I've ever had. And I..." Abbie's voice started to break, "I pretty much treated him like crap tonight. Because all I could think of was...you. And you know what...."

Ichabod knew Abbie was still talking. He heard her, he saw her lips moving. But, he had stopped listening to her after she said she had thought of him during her time with the Doctor. I suppose, he thought, Katrina was right. Abbie does love me. The realization that his feelings were requited, made him bold. He looked at Abbie's luscious lips as she continued her emotional tirade and knew what he had to do. 

" So.", Abbie continued her admonishment, .., "Listen Crane.." Ichabod's lips were on Abbie's so quickly and with such passionate tenderness, she could do nothing but succumb to the glorious rapture of it all. Comfort, security, warmth ,a sense of home and belonging were all sealed in that kiss. It was gloriously filled with magic, promise, and the hope of dreams fulfilled. Both Witnesses felt it. Both knew that this kiss was meant to be. Still Abbie pulled away. Breathless, and searching Ichabod's face for the meaning of what just happened between them.  
"That was, that was...." Abbie struggled to find the words...

"Precisely what we needed" Ichabod replied as he gently held Abbie's face in his hands.

"Why are you smiling Crane? We just kissed!" Abbie said with regret.

"Yes", Ichabod said, "that is why I am smiling. We just kissed, at last.

"What?" Abbie asked, "you're married remember? What about Katrina?"

"Abbie", Ichabod smiled softly, taking her hand. "Did our kiss feel wrong to you."

"No, nothing's ever felt more right. But you're married Crane." 

"Katrina knows about us Abbie"

"There is no us Crane! What are you talking about?" Abbie asked

"Katrina and I agreed to end our marriage tonight", Ichabod explained. He saw the look on Abbie's face and tried to explain.

"My wife is a very practical woman Abbie. Far more realistic than I. I love you Abbie and according to Katrina, our relationship is meant to be. I would wager a guess that you have been fighting your feelings as well."

"Yes.", Abbie said softly, relieved to finally admit the truth.

Ichabod carefully conveyed to Abbie the details of the conversation he and Katrina had shared earlier that evening.

Abbie was clearly surprised at this turn of events. "So Katrina is willing to end your marriage so that we can be together?"

"Yes, Abbie" Ichabod confirmed.

"Wow! This is a lot to take in Crane", Abbie was trying to think things through logically. "I mean. After that kiss, there should be no doubt I love you too. But, realistically, where do we go from here?"

"Well", Ichabod returned, "I believe we should proceed slowly. Katrina and I do have some things to sort out regarding living arrangements and other important matters. I would however, be greatly honored if you would allow me the opportunity to court you properly. Starting perhaps with a first 'date', as you call it."

"A date huh?" Abbie smiled."Where and when would this date take place, Mr. Crane?"

"I will let you choose the venue Miss Mills", Ichabod smiled. "That is after this matter with the Lycanth Demons is behind us."

"Yes, I can't wait", Abbie said happily. "And Crane, I'm all for taking things slowly, but not too slow ok. This is the 21st century after all."

"Agreed, Lieutenant I do not think I could bear a pace that was too slow. So should we seal our accord with another kiss."

"Sounds good to me", Abbie said as she pulled Ichabod's face toward her and kissed him. She pulled away playfully, leaving Ichabod slightly lightheaded and breathless. 

"Now let me get you back to the cabin we wouldn't want Katrina to start worrying."

The 2 Witnesses drove the rest of the way silently. Each joyfully musing about the future. Their faces bore the same sated (dopey) grin. Both were warmed by thoughts of the many kisses and deeper intimacies to come. The knowledge that their love was destined to be made words unnecessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So the two Witnesses finally kissed at last. That part was the most difficult to write. One more chapter to go. Thank you so very much to everyone who has taken the time to positively comment on this little story. Your encouraging feedback continues to inspire me. : - )


	9. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witnesses and their allies prepare for battle.

When Ichabod Crane entered the cabin, he was surprised to hear Katrina humming in the kitchen. She was seated at their small kitchen table waiting for the kettle to boil. There was a plate of freshly made cookies on the counter near the stove. 

"Ichabod, I found it quite difficult to sleep before your return . I was anxious to discover the nature of your meeting, Your conversation with Jenny appeared to be quite serious. Whilst waiting I decided to try a recipe in one of the cook books I borrowed from the library the other day. They are called Toll House cookies and they are quite good. The kettle is almost ready, we can have these lovely biscuits and tea whilst you tell me all about the meeting."

Ichabod and Katrina tucked in to enjoy the tea and cookies. Ichabod explained the situation they would face the next day.

"Those Lycanth Demons sound horrific Ichabod", Katrina commented. "Luckily Mr. Rivers seems to have a way to dispatch the creatures."

"Yes, Katrina", Ichabod said, "speaking of Mr. Rivers, he was wondering if you would assist us in lifting the apparent cloaking spell the Demons have placed on the woods. You certainly do not have to do this if you do not wish to".

"Ichabod", Katrina beamed, "I have been hoping you would ask me to aid you in your endeavors against the dark forces. I am thrilled to help." 

"Wonderful Katrina, we are meeting tomorrow afternoon in the Archives. Mr. Rivers will instruct you in your role in all of this."

"I will do whatever is necessary to assist you." Katrina paused briefly and added,  
"Ichabod did you see Miss Mills this evening?"

"Why yes Katrina", Ichabod said blushing slightly at the mention of Abbie's name.

"Did that meeting go well?" Katrina smiled knowingly.

"Yes, it did." Ichabod said softly.

"I am glad for you Ichabod" Katrina replied, and the warmth of her eyes assured him she meant every word.

Abbie Mills entered her apartment with a happy heart. The man she loved, clearly loved her back and fate seemed to be clearing a path for them to be together. Whatever trials lay ahead of them seemed less ominous now. She truly believed she and Ichabod Crane would overcome any obstacles in their way and lead a blessed life.

Abbie realized how tired she was. Time travel can really make you sleepy, she mused. She headed to the bathroom to ready herself for bed..Perhaps, her luck would hold and she could put off her little 'talk' with Jenny for another night.

Jenny was waiting on the living room couch when Abbie emerged from the bathroom. 

"So", Jenny began, mischief apparent in her voice. "What happened when you drove Crane home?"

"Why do I get the suspicion that you kind of know the answer to that?", Abbie smirked

"He told you everything then?"

"Yes, but how did you know?

"Know what Abbie?" Jenny asked, "Anybody could see how you and Crane feel about each other just by spending 10 minutes in a room with you two. It was kind of pathetic really. If you're asking me how I knew about Katrina ending her marriage. Well, I was with her when she bought the Destiny amulets. She explained everything to me. Now do you see why I wanted to speak to you before you ran off with 'Doctor Blue Box'"

"Yeah", Abbie replied, " I just didn't want you to give the Doctor the 3rd degree. I know you Jenny."

"What did you want me to think, Abs? All I knew was my once overly cautious, hard ass sister was getting into a Blue Box with some weird guy who calls himself the Doctor. What would you do?"

" OK Jen", Abbie agreed, "I suppose, when you put it that way, it was a little strange."

"A little?" Jenny explained. "When you first left, I was so mad I took it out on Cameron when he came by. Then I thought about it. I remembered the way you looked at the Doctor. I realized for whatever reason you trusted him implicitly. And I know, getting you to trust someone isn't easy. That's when I figured old Doctor Blue Box couldn't be all that bad after all."

"He's wonderful Jenny", Abbie smiled. 

"So are you and Crane real thing now or what?" Jenny teased.

There was a clear sparkle in Abbie's eye when she replied, "Well we're gonna take things kind of slowly. He still has some things to sort out with Katrina. It wouldn't be right to go too fast. But, yeah I guess you could say we're a 'thing' now."

"Oh thank God!" , Jenny teased. "Those looks of longing between you two were nauseating, if you want to know the truth. But seriously Abs, I'm happy for you two. I didn't need any amulets to tell me you guys were meant to be."

Abbie smiled, "Thanks Jen, were we really that bad?

"Girl, if you only knew! So now that you and Crane are on track, where does that leave your Doctor?"

"You know, Jen, the Doctor told me tonight that things would work out between Crane and I. I didn't believe him at the time, but he was right. He's an amazing guy and a wonderful friend."

"So that's all you two are ,'friends'"?

"Yes, Jen. Not that it's really any of your business sister dear, but yeah good friends. You know, if you're good and stop nosing around my love life, I might ask the Doctor if he'd take you on a ride in the TARDIS, it would blow your mind"

" Really? The TARDIS? That's his ship right?"

Abbie replied, "Yeah. I'll let him explain the details to you next time I see him, cause.." Abbie yawned, "I'm really tired right now and we have a big day tomorrow. So goodnight Jen."

"Good night Abs", Jen said mischievously, "Now when you dream of you and Ichy in the sack, you won't feel so guilty,"

Abbie said nothing in response, she just rolled her eyes and hurled one of the sofa pillows at her sister playfully before heading to bed.

The next day everyone was scheduled to meet at the Archives at 1:00 p. m. to solidify their strategy. Jenny had secretly called Ichabod and told him she would bring Katrina to the meeting. This would allow Ichabod to text Abbie and spend some alone time with her before everyone else arrived. Ichabod arrived at the Archives five minutes before Abbie. He had stopped at Starbucks to surprise her with donut holes and her favorite latte. When Abbie arrived she too held a Starbucks bag with the same contents as Ichabod's. 

"Well Lieutenant, they do say great minds think alike." Ichabod walked over to greet her with a kiss.

"Actually, I could use all the caffeine I can get today. Those Lycanth Demons Cam sketched are the same ones we looked at in the book the other day. The very ones I had hoped we wouldn't have to deal with."

" True" Ichabod said, as he pulled out Abbie's chair. "But according to Rivers we should easily defeat these creatures." 

"Yeah, but he did also say, his visions didn't guarantee an outcome. Was Katrina ok with helping us with this one when you asked her?"

"Yes, she was quite eager to assist us. And Abbie, she asked about us, last night." 

"Us? ", Abbie asked with surprise. "You didn't tell her we kissed did you Crane. I mean, I know you said she believes we should be together, but..."

"Not to worry Abbie. She only asked if our meeting went well. I simply told her it had. I do believe however, Katrina would have found it odd if we had not kissed".

"Still, it just kind of feels weird to me. I mean awkward you know?"

"Abbie", Ichabod said taking her hand, "I am blessed to have two amazing women in my life. I love and value you both, but make no mistake, my heart belongs to you Abigail Mills. Katrina knows how I feel and she is truly happy for us. It would pain her to think her presence caused you any type of discomfort."

"I suppose you're right", Abbie sighed. "It's just this thing between us is so new. I have to get used to the fact that I can love you without the guilt." Abbie fixed her beautiful brown eyes on Ichabod and drew him into a long, tender kiss. "You don't know how many times, I've wanted to do that in here with you Ichabod Crane."

"Most certainly, not as frequently as I have Miss Mills." Ichabod returned her kiss with an intensity that made Abbie's heart skip a beat.

"We better quit while we still can.", Abbie said when things were getting a bit heated. "The meeting starts in less than 2 hours." 

"Agreed, Abbie. But, do not think I will not be anticipating the kisses we will share once this evening is behind us".

"That is exactly what I want to hear!" Abbie laughed as she squeezed Ichabod's hand .

Around 12:15 the solitude the 2 Witnesses had enjoyed was cut short by the early arrival of Cameron Rivers.

"Oops", Cam said. "Sorry, I thought I'd be the first one here. Didn't mean to spoil your fun."

"You're starting to sound like Jenny, now Cam." Abbie smiled."You didn't spoil anything, don't worry". Ichabod just glared. This Rivers fellow was rubbing him the wrong way.

The Captain was the next to arrive followed by Jenny and Katrina. Cameron's face lit up when Katrina entered. Cam quickly walked over to greet her. "Mrs. Crane, so happy to see you again".

"As am I Mr. Rivers", Katrina smiled warmly. "I am most pleased to assist you as you endeavor to defeat the Demons in the woods."

"We needed the services of a powerful witch and you come highly recommended". Cam nodded toward Jenny.

"Well", Katrina said, "I will certainly do my best." Katrina noticed Abbie standing near Ichabod and went over to the couple.

"Ichabod, would you mind if I had a brief word with Miss Mills?" Abbie looked at Ichabod , a trace of worry clearly on her face.

"Certainly, Katrina," Ichabod said. Squeezing Abbie's hand reassuringly, "I'll leave you two ladies alone."

"Would you mind if we spoke in the hall Miss Mills?"

"Sure, Katrina, but please call me Abbie." The two women walked into the hall just outside the Archives.

"Abbie, I want you to know, I harbor no ill feelings toward you. I have the sense that you are uncomfortable seeing me when you are with Ichabod. Please understand, I am truly happy for the two of you. Your destiny dictates your relationship. You belong together. Today will be the first of what I sincerely hope will be many opportunities to work with you, Ichabod , and your allies. I certainly do not want my presence to cause you discomfort or concern of any type." 

"I'm not gonna lie", Abbie confessed. "I did worry about how you would feel when you saw me with Ichabod. I mean it must be hard, Katrina. I realize how much you love him."

"Abbie, I do love Ichabod, I always will, but I cannot fight fate, my dear. Nor would I want to stand in the way of his true happiness. When Ichabod speaks of you there is such a light in his eyes and reverence in his voice. There is no doubt that he belongs with you. Do not think however, that I am some sort of martyr Abbie. I certainly hope to find my own happiness in this century." 

"I'm sure you will Katrina", Abbie replied, "and thank you." The two women hugged. Abbie believed in Katrina' s sincerity and hoped one day she would find love again.

"Well, Katrina we better head back in there. I can only imagine what Jenny and Ichabod are thinking."

"Indeed Abbie" Katrina agreed.

Abbie and Katrina reentered the Archives. "Oh good", Cam said cheerfully, "now that you ladies are back. We can fine tune our strategy."

Cam began, "Ok, If Katrina is able to lift their cloaking spell, we'll automatically have an advantage. They will be exposed and all we'll have to do is aim and shoot."

"How many are we dealing with?" Frank asked.

"Lycanth packs are different from wolf packs. The standard wolf pack may have up to fifteen wolves, although most packs average between 6 and 7. There about 30 in the pack we are dealing with. One thing that remains the same is the importance of the Alpha. If we can take out the Alpha, the rest of the pack will fall easily, once the leader is gone." 

"How will we know which of these creatures is the Alpha?" Ichabod asked

"Believe me, you'll know" Cam replied. "The Alpha is bigger and more hideous than the others in the pack. He's smarter too. We have to be as precise as possible when aiming for him. The most important thing to remember is to stay as close together as possible. Don't wander off. Lycanths are fast, they can attack with lightening speed. They may not be very bright, but do not make the mistake of underestimating them."

"Mr. Rivers", Ichabod queried. "Your confidence regarding the outcome of this battle appears to have diminished somewhat. Last night I was under the distinct impression that our victory in this was almost certain."

"As I stated last night Mr. Crane", Cam returned, a bit curtly, "My visions do not guarantee an outcome. While I certainly have confidence we can defeat these creatures, I do not want anyone to let their guard down while we're out there tonight. Now I have to go over a few things with Mrs. Crane, if there are no more questions."

Cameron escorted Katrina to a corner of the Archives where he could explain her role in that night's battle. She would not be involved in the actual battle. Her only purpose that night was to attempt to lift the cloaking spell the Lycanths were using. Ichabod went over to discuss a few things with Frank .

Abbie watched as Cameron explained things to Katrina. The two of them seemed quite comfortable with one another. Abbie was intrigued by how well they appeared to be getting along. 

"Jenny", Abbie whispered tapping her sister's shoulder. "Is it me, or does Cam seem to have taken a shine to Katrina? I mean, the way he looked at her when she came in, it's almost like..."

"Like he'd known her before or something right?" Jenny replied

"Yeah Jen, what's up with that anyway?" 

"Well Cam told me he'd seen Katrina in his visions. It seems that they are gonna be a couple one day. " 

"Really? Abbie said" So she's his 'right one'."

"What?"

"Just something I was saying to Crane last night about Cameron's flirting."

"Speaking of Crane, did you two get a chance to have some fun before everyone filed in for the meeting Abbie."

"Well, it was nice to have some alone time, but I told you Jen, we're taking things slowly, remember?" 

"OK, Abs, but I'm just saying, how long has it been since you.., I mean how many cold showers can you take?" Unless you and the Doctor were like friends with benefits?".Jenny asked hopefully.

"Just stop it Jen. This conversation is over".

Luckily Ichabod and the Captain joined the sisters just in time.

"So, it looks like we have a little time to kill before we head over to the woods." Frank said. "I'm starved why don't we all head over to Austin's for an early dinner. My treat."

"Your treat?, Jenny teased. "Attention all, don't let this opportunity pass it doesn't happen often, Frank's treating!"

Austin's Tavern was a popular destination for the Sleepy Hollow Police Department. The booths were comfy, the food was good and the beer selection was the best in the area. The wait staff knew all the officers and were always friendly and attentive.

Captain Frank Irving and his guests occupied a quiet table in the back of the tavern. They enjoyed a fine meal and each other's company. The anticipation of the upcoming battle was clearly on everyone's mind. Everyone hoped Cameron's prediction of a relatively easy victory would come true. They all knew, however that when it came to dealing with the forces of evil absolutely anything could happen.

The two Witnesses and their allies arrived in the North Woods just before twilight. Katrina secured in a protective crystal circle, immediately began the incantation to remove the Lycanth cloaking spell. When night fell, the fearsome beasts made their presence known. 

The Lycanths were even more horrifying than the illustrations. They were well over 7 feet tall. Their eyes reflected the moon light adding to their menacing appearance. Their fur was mangy and had a terrible stench.

The bullets the group used against them proved quite effective. The Lycanths were being dispatched far more quickly than anyone anticipated. Jenny and Frank took out ten of the beasts. 

Cam, ever mindful of Katrina's, safety killed five. One had gotten just a bit too close to the protective circle they had created for Katrina, and Cam was on him so fast it didn't stand a chance. Ichabod had seen the incident and was both impressed and grateful to Cam's skill and quick thinking. Perhaps he had totally misjudged Rivers, he thought.

Ichabod and Abbie had dispatched six of the Demons but, they still had not located the Alpha. Suddenly, Abbie noticed a rustling in the clearing near where she had just killed a Lycanth. Ichabod was busy with another of the beasts so Abbie took a few steps to investigate. There he was, the biggest, most horrifying beast she had ever laid eyes on, the Alpha. She realized she actually had a clean shot, she just needed to get a little closer. Her better judgment reminded her she should wait until Ichabod could help her, but she did not want to miss the opportunity to take the beast out. Abbie moved in until she thought she had him in perfect range, she carefully reached for her gun, lifted it to fire and... was immediately gagged from behind and carried by two strong hairy arms into the clearing and to the Alpha. A second creature grabbed her gun.. How? Abbie wondered. How did I not see them? Abbie's valiant attempts to free herself were useless. The stench of the beast holding her in its grip was nauseating.

"Stop struggling you little bitch", the beast holding Abbie said, startling her.

It's voice was somewhere between a bark and a growl, difficult to understand, but there was no mistaking what he had said.

"Wait a minute", Abbie asked in amazement, "you talk?"

"Not all of us have the ability, just those who are honored to serve our Alpha. He has plans for you Witness". He grinned then and Abbie thought she had never seen anything as menacing, until she faced the Alpha.

Abbie realized she had been set up. These two beasts were apparently immune to the effects of Katrina's spell and had somehow remained cloaked. 

"You are a true prize for our Alpha Witness'", the burly beast hissed. "Now face your better." Abbie was shoved over to where the huge , grotesque creature sat. 

"So", he uttered smugly, "Grace Abigail Mills in the flesh". Though there was clear menace in the Alpha's voice, it sounded much more human. "I see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours, Witness. You must be wondering how creatures you thought were 'not so bright', could pull this off. The arrogance of you humans will be your downfall"

"Actually", Abbie smirked, "I was wondering how an ugly ass eight foot mongrel could put a sentence together. " 

"Ah, I see the great Horseman of War knows you quite well. He said you were a fearless, pint sized little spitfire. Our Master Moloch gave me and my Beta, the gift of human speech. He certainly did peg you correctly. He knew your nature enough to know you'd fall right into our trap. Your need to prove your bravado and independence were just what we needed to separate you from your precious fellow Witness. That was our intention all along." 

"You mean you were willing to sacrifice your whole pack, just to get to me?"

"My pack is honored to make the supreme sacrifice for Lord Moloch and his quest to defeat the forces of Good.. Evil will rule Witness, it's just a matter of time".

Abbie, despite her growing fear, had to ask: "How were you able to remain cloaked? Katrina Crane's spell should have worked on you."

The Alpha laughed, the sound was so chilling, it made Abbie's skin crawl.

"Oh, Witness, did you really believe the great Horseman of War would allow his dear mother to thwart our plans for you? Katrina Crane's witchcraft pales in comparison to her son's. Our cloaking spell prevents anyone from seeing or hearing you, unless we want them to. The good news for you is, you're worth more to our Master alive."

"Although", the Alpha, leered lasciviously, "just because I won't kill you, doesn't mean I won't do other things." 

Abbie, realizing the lewd intentions of her captor, tried to break free from the Lycanth's hold. 

"Ah where are your witty quips now Abigail? Frightened? I've never been with a human female before." He took one of his nails and traced it along Abbie's jaw line, "It might prove very enjoyable. He licked his lips "I will try to be gentle, but you know what they say' whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' If that's true, you'll be a pint sized powerhouse when I'm through with you my dear. Hey you might even switch sides when you see what I have to offer." 

Abbie had nowhere to run. No one could hear her screams. No one could see the danger she was in. Death was one thing, but this! Abbie was officially terrified. That's when her praying began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So things are looking bleak for Abbie at the moment. Can you guess how she'll get out of this one? The characters set the tone for this one, they had a lot to say. That means there will be one more chapter to this story. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read and comment on this., I love hearing from you. Your positive feedback continues to inspire me. :-)


	10. All's well that ends well....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loose ends are tied up...

"Abbie!, Abbie!" Ichabod shouted. He was pale and frantic with worry.

Abbie, his sweet Abbie, was missing. It was almost like she had vanished into thin air. She had been just a few feet away when he was fending off one of the Lycanths. Two more beasts had rapidly followed that one, he killed them easily. All that happened just moments before, and now Abbie was nowhere to be found. He continued shouting her name. Cameron, Jenny and Frank quickly dispatched what seemed to be the last of the Lycanths. The woods, just moments ago filled with the eerie howling of the evil beasts, was suddenly silent. That's when they heard the distraught cries of Ichabod Crane. Frank, Jenny and Cam all ran toward the lone Witness. Katrina left the protective circle to join the others. 

"Where's Abbie," Jenny asked, with alarm.

"I am sure she was just feet away from where I stood facing several of the beasts. I looked for her after dispatching them and she was gone. I have been searching for her ever since." 

Ichabod angrily turned to Cameron, "It seems as if the accuracy of your visions is severely lacking." He spat out the words with unmistakable venom " Or perhaps, Mr. Rivers my initial instincts regarding your nature were correct. You are the newest one amongst us . Is this what you planned all along? Have you deceived us all? Are you a servant of Moloch?" 

"How dare you!!" Cameron shouted. "How the hell can you accuse me? From what I understand the Horsemen who have terrorized this town so far have all been linked to you Mr. Crane. Yeah your headless former BFF and let's not forget your crazy ass, disgruntled son. I told you all to stick together and be careful out here. This damn sure is not my fault."

"This is not Cam's fault Crane, and you know it", Jenny said. "You should have had my sister's back. First, you trade her for your wife in Purgatory, now this! All I can say is we better find her in one piece or I swear I'll..."

"NO", Katrina said suddenly" I am the one to blame. "My refusal to accept Abraham's love created the monstrous thing he has become. Jeremy's bitterness and misguided need for revenge are also my fault. I am so terribly sorry."

Captain Irving had heard enough. "Stop it all of you! This is what they want you know. Evil wants us at each other's throats. Moloch's crew seeks to divide us, cause us to lose sight of the bigger picture."  
Our sole focus should be on finding Mills and that's all. Beating yourselves up over something that has already happened helps no one. In fact this is probably exactly what Moloch and company want. 

"Divide and conquer", Cam noted. "and we were falling right into the trap."

"Speaking of trap", Jenny added, "this has all the earmarks of a set up. The Alpha must have been immune to Katrina's spell". 

"Apparently Jeremy's magic is still superior to mine " Katrina said.

"Of course, it all makes sense now," Ichabod said, his voice clearly revealing the pained exasperation he felt."The Lieutenant must have been the target all along."

"Listen, we never found the Alpha," Frank advised. "My thought is, if we find him, we find Abbie. We need to fan out and search every bit of these woods. She's probably still here. So clear your heads and remember our priority is finding Mills as soon as possible.

"Captain", Ichabod stated, "I do apologize to you all for my deplorable behavior. Mr. Rivers, I faulted you instead of acknowledging my own inadequacies in this situation, do forgive me. Miss Jenny, mark my words, I will not rest until I have your dear sister by my side once again." 

Meanwhile:

Abbie stood trembling, the Alpha gazed lewdly at her petite form. Her growing fear was titillating to the Beast.. "Oh Witness, I am so looking forward to our little 'date'", he drooled. 

He took one of his razor sharp nails and with deft precision carefully slit the top Abbie was wearing, so that it fell to the ground. 

Abbie, now clad only in her bra and jeans, swallowed hard and tried to block out the reality of her current situation. The Alpha slit her jeans next and as they too fell to the ground--- Abbie thought she heard it. "Oh God, please let it really be", she prayed silently.

Suddenly a distinct whoosh sound was clearly heard from above. Abbie looked up to see the TARDIS. The glorious, sweet TARDIS landing just to her left.

"Thank you Lord," Abbie sighed. 

The doors of the TARDIS burst open and out came the Doctor, resolute and looking every bit like the "Oncoming Storm" he was sometimes called.  
The Doctor glared at the hideous creatures, his brown eyes clearly indicating the rage he felt. He noted Abbie's state of undress, and his hearts sank. Abbie trembled from the cold and the fear he could see in her eyes. He did not believe in killing other living things, but if they had harmed Abbie...

"Release her now," the Doctor demanded, pointing his sonic screw driver at the Beasts.

The Lycanths had recovered from the initial shock of the Doctor's arrival.

They now considered his demand with curious amusement. He was only one man after all.

"Who the hell are you to make demands on us? The Alpha asked. "We serve a greater purpose here, and if you're smart, you'll join us. The Master might find your flying machine useful, if he doesn't decide to kill you on sight for attempting to thwart his plans." 

The creature holding Abbie only tightened his grip and smiled. They clearly underestimated the abilities of this strange man in a tight brown suit and trainers. 

"I said release her!" The Doctor said again "Or, you'll what exactly", The Alpha laughed, "kill us with your little flash light."

"Nah," the Doctor smiled wryly, "not a flashlight at all. This is my trusty sonic screwdriver. Handy little thing this. Never leave the TARDIS without it. it's brilliant really. It can do all sorts of things. Open locks, fuse metal, scan things and on setting, let's see if I remember... Got it, 17 B, it can do this." 

As soon as the Doctor said those last words, The Lycanths screamed and began writhing in what appeared to be intense pain. They held their ears, giving Abbie the chance to break free and run to where the Doctor stood. He rested the sonic on a tree stump. 

"Doctor", she cried, as she ran into his arms. "What did you do?" 

"I set the sonic to emit a sound frequency only these creatures can hear. It produces .  
excruciating pain and totally immobilizes them. Did they harm you Abbie?"

"You know the TARDIS has a med bay." The Doctor's pained expression revealed his concern.

"No, Abbie replied," but if you hadn't come when you did, they were going to, well...You came just in time. But how did you know? How were you able to override their cloaking spell."

The Doctor, placing his coat around Abbie explained "The TARDIS sensed you were in danger Abbie. She used your bio data from your visits, to locate you. The spell you mentioned is no match for advanced Gallifreyan science . Where is your partner? Did Crane leave you alone to face those creatures?"

"It wasn't his fault," Abbie explained. I wandered off, thinking I had an easy target. It turned out it was all a set up. But Doctor, if the cloaking spell were truly lifted, my friends should have found me by now."

"Let's get you to the TARDIS Abbie. We'll get you some clothes and something hot to drink. You can shower there as well. While you're doing that , I'll sort out this cloaking thing. Don't worry about them", he pointed to the Lycanths still writhing in pain, "they're not going anywhere." 

When Abbie stepped into the TARDIS, she was greeted with a sense of comforting warmth. "thank you", she said as she gently patted the sentient ship. The ship hummed in acknowledgement, she was glad Abbie was unharmed.

While Abbie showered and changed into the clothes the TARDIS provided, the Doctor managed to fully disable the cloaking spell. As soon as he did, he heard the voices of Abbie's friends frantically calling her name. Before he could even step out of the TARDIS he heard a rapid barrage of gun fire.

When he emerged the remaining Lycanths had been dispatched. Ichabod and Jenny ran toward him. Frank, Cam and Katrina hung back a bit.

"Where is Abbie?" Ichabod demanded. 

"She's in the TARDIS, the Doctor returned", safe, no thanks to you it seems."

"What did they do to my sister Doctor?" Jenny asked, fearing the possible answer.

"Your sister is fine." The Doctor, put a comforting hand on Jenny's arm. "We were able to get here before they could really harm her." He turned his attention to Ichabod then, "They were not going to kill her, when I arrived they clearly had other things in mind."

Ichabod immediately paled when he understood what the Doctor was implying.

Suddenly, Abbie walked out of the TARDIS, Ichabod ran to her with lightening speed. He caught her in his arms and kissed her with such intensity, it took her breath away. 

"Abbie, Abbie, I am so very sorry, my love. Are you truly alright? You do not know how worried I have been." 

"I'm ok Ichabod, really. The Doctor arrived just in time"

"And for that, I will be forever in his debt."

Jenny, walked over to Abbie and Ichabod , who were still embracing. She tapped Ichabod's shoulder, "OK lover boy, my turn". 

Ichabod, stepped aside to allow the sisters a proper reunion. "Abs, you gave us a real scare, you know. Are you sure you're ok?"

While the Mills sisters were talking, the Doctor took the opportunity to pull Ichabod aside.

"Doctor, Ichabod stated," I owe you my eternal gratitude for your timely intervention in The Lieutenant's kidnapping."

"You, Ichabod Crane, are a very lucky man. You hold the key to Abbie Mills' heart. Let me be clear, she came perilously close to being harmed tonight. You have no idea what those creatures were preparing to do to her. I shudder to think what might have happened if I had not arrived when I did.

If you truly love her, you will be far more vigilant regarding her safety in the future. The Doctor's eyes proved how serious he was. I will be checking on Abbie, to make sure she is being treated like the brilliant woman she is. I want to believe I made the right decision when I chose not to compete with you for her affection." 

Ichabod narrowed his piercing blue eyes at the Doctor and hissed.

"Although I am most grateful for what you did tonight, If you think for one moment, I would allow you to attempt to sever the bond I share with Abigail, you are sorely mistaken." 

Abbie walked over to the two men, and immediately sensed the tension between them. She knew a standoff when she saw one." Is everything alright with the two most important men in my life".

"Of course," the Doctor said, trying to sound cheerful, "couldn't be better".

"Yes, my love, I was just thanking the Doctor for his role in your rescue."

"Well", Abbie smiled, she didn't believe either of them for one minute. "I actually came over to ask you a favor Doctor."

"Anything for you Abbie Mills, you know that."

"Jenny is absolutely dying to see the TARDIS, would it be ok, if you gave her a little tour?"

 

The Doctor looked over to where Jenny stood. "Well, Abbie I don't see why not. And she's wearing sensible shoes." he grinned. "Do you think she'd fancy a trip tonight?"

"Oh yeah, and the good thing is, if running becomes necessary, I couldn't think of anyone better to have your back."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?", the Doctor replied. Abbie motioned her sister over.

"OK Jen, you're in. Prepare to be amazed. "

Abbie walked with the Doctor and Jenny toward the TARDIS, The Doctor motioned for Jenny to step inside. As Abbie gave the Doctor's cheek a goodnight kiss, she heard Jenny exclaim in astonishment, it's so much bigger on the inside". 

They both laughed.

The Doctor said farewell and the TARDIS whooshed out of site.

While Abbie was saying goodnight to the Doctor, Ichabod had time to ponder his words. The Doctor had come to Abbie aid when he was powerless to help her. It had been the Doctor's arms that gave comfort to Abbie after her monstrous ordeal. Perhaps there was truth in what the Doctor had said. Perhaps...  
Abbie came over then and took Ichabod's hand " Penny for your thoughts?" 

Ichabod looked into Abbie's eyes and said, "I have failed you Abbie. I was not there for you tonight. Perhaps your place should be with someone who is better able to ensure your safety. Someone like the Doctor"

Abbie paused a moment, "Are you kidding me Ichabod Crane? Listen, you are not responsible for what happened tonight. I should have followed Cameron's warning, and let you know I saw the Alpha. If anyone is to blame, it's me. This is the 21st century Mister, you don't have to take responsibility for my actions. The Doctor is my dear, dear  
friend, that's all. Anyway awhile ago, you made me a promise. You told me you chose to forge your fate with me. Now that we're free to love each other, you better believe, I'm holding you to that. And hey, we still have a date to plan remember? So stop all the damn guilt, and kiss me" . 

"Of course my love", Ichabod drew her closer and tenderly kissed the woman who had completely stolen his heart.

Epilogue: 5 years Later:

Katrina Crane was now Mrs. Katrina Rivers. She and Cameron surprised everyone when they announced their engagement less the one year after the Lycanth encounter. They now had two children. Billy, was their sweet red headed three year old. He had been named after Cameron's dad. Jennifer Rivers, named after the couple's dear friend, was just six months. She had her father's raven colored hair and green eyes. 

Business was booming at the Spellbound Cafe and Wiccan Supply, due in large part to Katrina's delicious baking. Her cookie and brownie creations were all the rage with the Cafe's regulars. She and Cam worked in perfect harmony in all aspects of their lives. They were truly happy.

Jenny Mills and Frank Irving had been living together ever since his divorce was finalized three years before. Although Frank was itching to walk down the isle , Jenny was reluctant to give up her freedom just yet. Jenny would still take occasional trips with the Doctor and liked her "free spirit" lifestyle. Make no mistake however, Jenny's heart belonged to Frank Irving and everyone knew it.

Macey Irving was, now in her third year at Yale. She had a steady boyfriend, Todd. Todd was a tall handsome pre med student. Macey, had blossomed into an absolutely gorgeous young woman. She turned heads wherever she went. Her intelligence and grace added to her charms, Frank was an extremely proud and slightly over protective father. Macey adored Jenny and thought she was perfect for her Dad.

The Doctor had explained the concept of regeneration to Abbie during the first year of their friendship. Abbie decided it would be wise to establish a "password" of sorts to confirm his identity if she ever had any doubt. They chose the name of the location of their first date" Ontarra 5".

When a tall, green eyed, bow tie clad man, showed up at the cabin one December day, (two years before, her marriage to Ichabod) the code word explained everything.   
When Ichabod walked into the cabin that evening, he was startled to see his fiancé with a strange fellow, eating fish fingers and custard (of all things) and laughing hysterically at some sort of joke about Jammie Dodgers.

The Doctor and Abbie reassured Ichabod that all was well; and Ichabod had to admit fish fingers and custard were not so bad after all.

Grace Abigail Mills and Ichabod Crane had been married three wonderful years. Abbie was now 7 months pregnant with fraternal twins (boy and girl) and Ichabod was anxiously awaiting their arrival. 

Things had thankfully slowed down a bit on the Demonic front.

Cameron's visions had become much more accurate, giving them a true advantage in most situations. It appeared Good would triumph over Evil in the end, but no one would ever underestimate the Dark Side's potential again. 

The Doctor and his wife River Song would visit from time to time to check on the couple. Abbie and River had become good friends. River, was a strong, independent, fearless woman who kept the Doctor on his toes. Abbie knew her dear friend was in good hands.  
On this particular Sunday, the Doctor and River had stopped by to visit the Cranes unannounced. They enjoyed a lovely visit. Abbie asked the Doctor if she could say hello to the TARDIS before he departed. River and Ichabod let the two friends have some time to themselves. The TARDIS hummed a heartfelt greeting to Abbie as soon as she stepped in. "I missed you too," she smiled.

The Doctor took Abbie's hand and said "Abbie Mills, this look", he motioned to her very noticeable tummy, suits you"

"You mean the big as a house, can't wait to have these two babies look.", Abbie teased.

"I mean pregnancy, motherhood. I've never seen you so happy. I know you'll make a great Mum."

"Thanks Doctor, I am happy, you know. He makes me happy. I never thought I could have this life. In spite of the whole Witness thing, I've never felt more complete than when I'm with him." Abbie, smiled. She embraced the Doctor warmly, he had become her most cherished friend.

Abbie said, "Well, I better head back in now. I need to put my feet up, swollen ankles are one of the perks of pregnancy."

"You know Abbie", the Doctor replied, "when the children are old enough, I would love to take the Crane family to one of the Recreational Planets in the Andullian Galaxy. There's so much to do, the kids will be amazed."

"Sounds great", Abbie agreed, "but the hard part will be getting Ichabod to agree to allow our children to experience space travel."

"If anyone can convince him, you can. He'd do anything for you."

When the Doctor and River had departed, Ichabod asked his wife. "So Abbie, we're you and the Doctor reminiscing about old times?"

"Actually, my inquisitive husband, we were talking about the future. He wants to take us all to a Recreational planet when the kids are old enough."

"Do you think it would be wise my love, to traipse around the Galaxy with two young children in tow?" 

"You know something Ichabod, I don't care where we go as a family, as long as we're together." 

"Point taken," Ichabod smiled as he pulled his darling wife into his arms.

He realized, no man in any Galaxy, could be more blessed and contented than he.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, there it is, the final chapter .. at last. I hope you enjoyed it. I do have some ideas for a sequel or two (after I finish the epilogue for one my other stories). As always, I love hearing from you. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this and for all your lovely positive comments so far. You guys are great!

**Author's Note:**

> This could have multiple chapters, I have some ideas for this one. Let me know what you think. I did have fun writing this. Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
